


IN THE ARMS OF THE ANGEL

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Grace Pregnancy, Hell, Leviathans, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Castiel tira Dean do inferno, mas não sabia que acabaria se apaixonando pelo mortal. Como ira lidar com aquele sentimento que desconhece? Aquele sentimento que não sabe nem o que significa? Essa é a historia de Castiel.





	1. No inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: IN THE ARMS OF THE ANGEL
> 
> Shipper: Dean Winchester/ Castiel
> 
> Genero: DRAMA/ROMANCE/ SOBRENATURAL
> 
> Advertencia: MPREG (vou deixar só avisado, mas não sei se irá mesmo ter a gravidez masculina nessa fic, mas depende da minha imaginação ao decorrer da historia)
> 
> Disclaimer: não me pertencem!
> 
> Resumo: Castiel tira Dean do inferno, mas não sabia que acabaria se apaixonando pelo mortal. Como ira lidar com aquele sentimento que desconhece? Aquele sentimento que não sabe nem o que significa? Essa é a historia de Castiel.

 

Dean não soube o que lhe atingiu naquele momento em que Lilith lhe tinha atacado enquanto ele tentava proteger seu irmão. O que para ele era ridículo ele sabia quem tinha lhe atingido, mas para ele naquele momento era estranho. O ano tinha passado tão rápido que nem tinha reparado que seu contrato de vida estava no fim, nem tinha procurado um modo de se livrar de tudo aquilo nem nada, pois sabia que não teria a menor chance de se livrar daquilo tudo, mas queria que seu irmão ficasse bem que vivesse a vida dele como sempre quis. Mas naquele momento era hora de ajudar seu irmão, mas nem isso foi capaz de fazer.

O cão do inferno veio pra cima de qualquer jeito. Dean gritou de dor quando sentiu o cão arrancar um pedaço de sua pele, suas roupas começaram a se manchar de sangue. A patada do cão lhe tirou um fígado. Foi naquele momento que Lilith resolveu fugir de tudo aquilo, levando o cão do inferno junto. Sam não sabia o que fazer naquele momento sendo que o contrato de seu irmão já estava pago. Nem adiantaria lhe levar ao hospital, já que ele estava morto assim que se aproximou dele, chorou tanto como nunca chorou mais em sua vida. Mas ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido naquele momento.

Lilith não tinha conseguido atacar Sam, pois uma luz branca a tinha afastado e nem sabia ou tinha ideia do que seria aquilo, nem quis se inteirar do que significava só queria saber de seu irmão naquele momento. Abraçou o corpo sem vida de Dean, ficou um momento se lamentando por não ter nada o que fazer com ele. Ligou para Bobby para que ele pudesse lhe ajudar com aquilo. Queria cremar o corpo de seu irmão, mas não sabia se ele gostaria daquela ideia, morrer como um caçador como ele era, ser cremado como um. Dean nunca tinha lhe dito o que queria do seu futuro.

 

}{

 

Sam tinha decidido que Dean seria enterrado como um soldado, assim poderia visitar seu tumulo, mas era um tumulo clandestino num lugar onde ninguém poderia profanar. Ali só conheciam os amigos mais íntimos de Dean, ou seja, Bobby, Ellen, Jo e Sam. Ninguém mais tinha o direito de visita-lo.

Desde então Sam procurava por Lilith para se vingar da morte de seu irmão, ele não merecia ter morrido daquela forma tão horrenda, para ele era totalmente ridículo aquele negocio de contrato de vida que os demônios faziam. Sabia que tinha que acabar com toda aquela palhaçada, ninguém merecia uma morte daquelas pelo cão do inferno.

 

}{

 

Dean gritava por seu irmão, naquela escuridão total não conseguia ver praticamente nada, era como se tivesse ficado completamente cego, mas se ouvia os sons de correntes, chicotes rasgando sua pele, aos poucos conseguiu ver o que acontecia ao redor e não gostou nenhum pouco daquilo. Um demônio lhe pedia para se juntar a eles, era conhecido como Alastair, um nome completamente diferente da que estava acostumado ouvir no mundo. Era melhor do que ouvir o nome de Lúcifer por toda a eternidade.

Os anos foi passando, dez anos antes de completar 40 anos no inferno Dean aceitou se juntar a eles, já não aguentava mais a tortura que sofria nas mãos daqueles demônios, não aguentava mais o sofrimento, então começou a torturar outras almas que chegavam no inferno, aprendeu a sentir o gosto da fúria, do sangue que deixava em suas armas de tortura.

Dean para falar a verdade não aguentava mais torturar ninguém naquele inferno e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para não fazer mais aquelas coisas que praticava ali. E sempre que acabava as torturas ficava gritando por seu irmão, queria sair daquele lugar sombrio, naquele fogo macabro. Ali só tinha conseguido péssimas lembranças, se um dia conseguisse sair daquele lugar queria que não se lembrasse daqueles anos em que foi torturado, ou dos anos em que começou a torturar as almas que chegavam.

 

}{

 

Sam ia de cidade em cidade quando via movimentos de demônios pelas ruas. Passou por Lawrence ate Seatle e não tinha encontrado nenhuma pista de onde estava Lilith não podia achar que ela tinha fugido tão rápido de volta para seu covil no inferno, ainda tinha contas a acertar com ele, não deixaria que ela fugisse para sempre nem que tenha que abrir a porta do inferno para caçar a maldita lá dentro. Esperava que na próxima cidade pudesse encontrar com algo bom. Mas nem Ruby pôde lhe ajudar a caçar o demônio de Lilith era como se ela não quisesse ser encontrada de jeito nenhum.

Bobby tinha ficado em sua casa, já que Sam se recusava a deixar que Bobby lhe ajudasse a se vingar pela morte de Dean, já tinha se passado quatro meses desde da morte de Dean e nenhuma pista foi reveladora. E isso estava frustrando Sam tanto que não sabia nem o que fazer, nem pacto com o demônio lhe ajudou a ter seu irmão de volta ate porque não queria ser o próximo a deixar a Terra para viver no inferno, dava medo ate pensar naquele assunto, preferiu deixar como estava, alguma hora algo iria aparecer para poder se vingar de vez daquela garotinha mimada de Lilith.

Logo depois que tinha viajado a torto e a direito pelas ruas dos EUA inteiro decidiu dar uma descansada num hotel de beira de estrada perto da onde Dean estava enterrado. Pontiac era uma cidade pequena, onde foi escolhido para ser o local onde Sam enterrou seu irmão. Ali Sam sabia que ninguém mexeria, mas não sabia que algo espreitava aquele lugar com olhos de águia, ele tinha aquela sensação, uma sensação que não sentia a muito tempo, desde que Azazel foi morto pela Colt, ele não sabia nem o que explicar era totalmente nova aquela sensação que sentia quando estava perto de Pontiac. Esperava que não fosse nada grave ou os demônios se arrependeriam por ter mexido no tumulo de seu irmão querido.

 

}{

 

Dean estava completamente cansado, cansado das torturas, cansado de gritar por seu irmão, cansado daquela vida macabra no inferno, estava completamente esgotado de tudo que vinha acontecendo ali, ele só queria paz de espirito.


	2. Jimmy Novak

 

Era meados de Julho quando Jimmy começou a ouvir vozes em sua cabeça, achava que estava ficando esquizofrênico ou algo bem pior, mas nunca ligava para o que a voz dizia, pois tinha certeza de que um dia ela sumiria. Não contou para a esposa e muito menos para a filha única que tinha, não queria achar que estava realmente ficando maluco por ouvir vozes em sua mente, mas logo se deu conta que não era exatamente vozes, era somente uma voz que ouvia e queria saber de quem se tratava essa voz sem achar que estava ficando caduco. Resolveu que trataria daquilo depois, pois estava atrasado para o trabalho.

Jimmy era contador em um banco, trabalhava das nove as quatro da tarde, chegou em seu posto de trabalho e começou a atender os clientes daquela manha, não se importando com a voz que parecia sumir a cada vez que ignorava, mas momento depois sentiu que aquelas palavras eram importantes. Assim que terminou com um cliente foi para área de descanso estava ficando febril e não sabia por quê. Não deu mais nenhum passo acabou desmaiando e fazendo o maior espetáculo na frente dos clientes desmaiando ao levantar de sua mesa.

O gerente do banco ligou para o hospital pedindo uma ambulância para levar Jimmy, tinha ficado assustado ao ver um de seus funcionários desmaiar de repente, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes e era um mistério ver que o funcionário desmaiou só de levantar de sua mesa de trabalho, olhou ao redor para ver se tinha algo suspeito no local e não viu nada, os clientes olhavam para Jimmy assustados, principalmente a senhora que tinha sido atendida por ele minutos antes dele desmaiar. Frank o gerente do banco olhou para o amigo vendo se ele tinha alguma ferida por bater no tampo da mesa e viu um corte na testa dele de onde um filete de sangue saia.

A ambulância tinha chegado o mais depressa possível, deixou que os médicos cuidassem de Jimmy. Um dos enfermeiros que estava junto do medico ficou estático ao ver que o pobre homem estava entrando em coma, ao não acordar com os sedativos fortes. O medico entendeu que teria que internar Jimmy. Frank sabia que teria que avisar Amélia do estado de Jimmy, nunca sequer cogitou na ideia de que ele ficaria em coma assim tão de repente.

 

}{

 

No céu o anjo Castiel se culpava por mexer com a mente de Jimmy, mas precisava dele para que pudesse ajudar os irmãos Winchester. Ficou de olho em Jimmy desde seu lugar no céu, pois a qualquer hora teria que fazer uma nova tentativa para que Jimmy aceitasse o anjo em seu corpo, porque era o receptáculo de Castiel desde que Deus o criou. Castiel não queria que Jimmy sofresse mais alguma queda, mesmo de longe velou seu sono.

 

}{

 

Jimmy estava num quarto do hospital recebendo medicamentos para suas feridas e anemias que Amélia nem sabia que ele tinha, sendo que seu marido se alimentava bem ate demais, ainda não conseguia entender como ele tinha ficado assim. Claire chorava por que não queria perder seu pai, sendo que ele era um ótimo professor e sempre lhe ajudava nas lições de matemática, matéria que mais odiava no mundo. Naquele momento ela decidiu que ia estudar duro para ser uma boa medica e cuidar de seu pai. Amélia se despediu do marido sendo que estava muito tarde para ficarem ali, sua filha que tinha doze anos tinha escola no dia seguinte e não queria que a menina faltasse em seus estudos, a menina não reclamou sendo que gostava de estudar, despediu de seu pai com um beijo na testa do mesmo.

Na mente de Jimmy, o próprio tentava entender aquelas palavras naquela língua que não entendia, queria saber o que um anjo queria com ele, só tinha entendido que era um receptáculo de um anjo chamado Castiel e que ele tinha o mesmo porte e físico do anjo, mas mesmo assim não queria ceder seu corpo para que o anjo possuísse, na verdade estava com medo do que aconteceria se deixasse que possuísse e depois nunca mais lhe deixasse ver sua família, tinha medo por elas, amava sua família acima de tudo e não queria que nenhum mal se apoderasse delas.

Sentiu novamente a moléstia de se molestado por um anjo e tinha visto ele em sua mente, ele sabia que estava internado por ter desmaiado mais cedo, pois aquela voz era muito poderosa para aguentar na primeira conversa, mas agora estava de bem, entendia aos poucos o que o anjo queria com ele, mas ainda assim não cederia tão fácil, queria saber porque tinha sido o escolhido isso e aquilo.

-Você foi escolhido porque Deus assim fez. –respondeu Castiel olhando o modo como Jimmy olhava desconfiado para ele.

-E porque que eu tenho que te deixar me possuir para ajudar esses Winchester? –perguntou revoltado não estava gostando daquilo e muito menos daquela conversa.

-Para que possamos impedir o apocalipse. –respondeu o anjo.

-Impedir o apocalipse? Achei que isso aconteceu nos séculos passados! –reclamou Jimmy não acreditando muito no que ouvia do anjo.

-Sim também aconteceu naqueles tempos, mas alguém libertou os demônios em meados dos anos 70 ou talvez foi 50 ou bem antes, não se sabe ao certo, mas tudo indica que se Sam Winchester matar Lilith a princesinha do inferno o apocalipse acontecera, e nada poderemos fazer para impedir. Então todos os humanos estarão mortos, não sobrara ninguém por aqui. –respondeu Castiel.

-Acredita mesmo no que esta dizendo? –perguntou Jimmy ele queria gritar.

-Esta escrito no livro das profecias. –respondeu e sumiu.

Naquele momento Jimmy percebeu que algo daquilo era verdade, tinha lido tantas vezes a bíblia, era um homem devoto e nunca deixava de ler a bíblia ou ate mesmo agradecer ao Senhor na hora da comida, era assim que tinha sido ensinado quando era bem mais jovem e vivia com seus pais. Agora um anjo precisava de sua ajuda para ajudar aos Winchesters e não sabia o que fazer sendo que não conhecia a esses homens.

Sua mente decidiu que devia descansar mais, deixou de pensar naquela conversa e tratar de se recuperar e pensaria no que fazer mais tarde, sendo que o anjo não lhe deixaria em paz. Sabia que se o Senhor tinha lhe dito que era o receptáculo daquele anjo era melhor aceitar e tudo ficaria bem, mas pediria uma condição para Castiel. Proteger sua amada família. Ou nunca perdoaria aquele anjo se algo acontecesse com as mulheres que mais amava em sua vida. Não perdoaria ninguém que machucasse sua família, ninguém.

 

}{

 

Castiel vigiou a casa de Jimmy, Amélia era uma mulher que sempre ajudava a filha quando Jimmy não podia, era interessante ver como a mulher ensinava matemática para a filha sem nem saber como se faz aquela equação. A pequena Claire entendia metade, mas compreendia como se fazia quando olhava o livro. Castiel observou ao redor da rua, desde que seu receptáculo era Jimmy Novak tinha começado a olhar pela família dele para que ele pudesse ir tranquilo quando aceitasse seu destino. Na casa ao lado tinha uma família de idosos que nunca puderam ter crianças próprias, mas tinha adotado duas crianças quando era mais jovens, agora eles tinham netos.

Na casa de frente a de Jimmy, Castiel viu um homem muito suspeito. Seu nome era Brian Ryan, um veterano de guerra do Vietnã. Quando voltou para casa, se tornou um alcoólico sem tamanho e sem dor, bebia sem parar. Castiel não tinha gostado desse cara, era como se ele pudesse fazer algum mal a família de Jimmy e isso não podia permitir, pois sabia que o outro nunca lhe perdoaria. O que viu a seguir naquela casa lhe comprovou que era realmente um homem perigoso, seus olhos tinham deixado de ser castanhos claros. O negro mostrava que ele estava de olho em alguém naquele bairro. Castiel esperava que não fosse a família de Jimmy. Mesmo que estava no céu Castiel conseguiu pincelar escudos em volta da casa de Jimmy, com tintas invisíveis para os próprios demônios, eles não saberiam nunca o que estava ocorrendo naquela casa.

Do outro lado da casa de Jimmy era uma casa desocupada, ali não vivia ninguém há muito tempo, a casa estava quase se desmanchando, mas Castiel via que aquela casa tinha algo de misterioso ali. Precisava que Jimmy fosse ali, não era bom que o que quer estivesse ali continuasse ali, aproveitou seu pincel e fez os símbolos de sigilos contra demônios, não deixaria que nenhum deles entrasse ali a não ser Jimmy.

 

}{

 

Muito longe Kansas, em Tennesse Sam caçava demônios com Ruby, treinava seus poderes, poderes que faziam que expulsasse os demônios da mente das pessoas que eram possuídas. Bobby tinha pedido que Sam não confiasse nesse demônio, mas parecia que ela lhe fazia a cabeça, fizesse que sentisse muito ódio por Lilith, por ela ter matado seu único irmão o ultimo membro de sua família, mas agora estava ali sozinho sem mais ninguém no mundo. Não podia contar com Bobby porque tinha certeza de que ele não lhe ajudaria a acabar com Lilith, não quando ele estava treinando seus poderes da mente.

Bobby estava em Sulffolk cuidando de seus trabalhos e carros, não se importava com a besteira que Sam poderia estar fazendo naquele momento, ficou completamente três meses sem noticias dele. Ele não queria trabalhar com Sam que estava acompanhado de um demônio, não confiava nela e nem mais em ninguém, queria achar que o garoto se recapacitaria, nunca pensou em ver Sam trabalhando com um demônio, não mesmo. Era como se ele quisesse se transformar no próximo demônio praticando aquelas artes de expulsar o demônio do corpo da vitima. Se Dean estivesse ali com certeza mataria Sam por se transformar em algo que ele não era.

 

}{

 

No dia seguinte Jimmy acordava desorientado, mas ele sabia que estava no hospital, porque se lembrava de ter desmaiado em seu trabalho, mas ainda precisava falar com Castiel, estava na hora de aceitar aquele trabalho, mas não sabia o que fazer, sabia que ia ser um trabalho doloroso sendo que estaria longe de sua própria família, coisa que não queria que acontecesse. Esperou que os médicos lhe dessem alta rápido, mas isso só iria ser no dia seguinte, pois estava debilitado ainda, sentia em seu ser que estava praticamente fraco.

Mentalmente chamou por Castiel o muito filha da mãe precisava lhe explicar um monte de coisas a respeito do que fariam para ajudar esses Winchesters, que era ridículo na concepção dele, já que não conhecia praticamente nada da vida direito, sendo que não foi bem criado pelos pais. Quando nasceu na família Novak, seus pais já tinham uma idade quase avançada. Foi com vinte anos que saiu de casa para encontrar seu amor na faculdade que fez para ser bem sucedido na vida, seus pais naquela época tinha quase setenta anos de idade. Hoje Jimmy lembrava deles com muito carinho quando visitava seus túmulos a cada dia dois de novembro.

Castiel demorou muito para responder ao chamado de Jimmy, sendo que estava em uma reunião com Michael, Gabriel e Raphael, não podia se dar o luxo de deixar que eles tomassem o lugar de seu querido Pai. Era como deixar que eles destruíssem o paraíso. Agora mais do que nunca precisava de Jimmy e só precisava que ele dissesse sim. Mas antes precisava que ele fizesse o teste de sua fé.

 

}{

 

Bobby resolveu que não ligaria mais para Sam, estava claro que ele queria se vingar sozinho de Lilith. Que não deixaria nenhum demônio para trás, mas andando com Ruby parecia que estava corrompendo seu sangue humano, já não havia mais o que fazer a respeito disso tudo sendo que Sam nunca lhe ligou para responder suas inúmeras mensagens deixadas na caixa postal. Para Bobby era doloroso perder Sam, afinal era como um filho que nunca teve. Estava naquela casa sozinho agora, juntou a grande maioria de livros e artigos e itens raros para rituais, deixou tudo aquilo no carro de Dean. Ainda bem que Sam nunca gostou daquela maquina, Bobby tinha sido ofendido claro, ele que era um grande conhecedor de carros, o impala chevy 67 era o melhor carro que teve o prazer de arrumar. Para Bobby ele sabia que coisas grandes estava para começar, só não sabia quando. E por isso e outras que tinha juntado a maioria de seus livros e artigos, ingredientes, armamentos, munições, tudo aquilo que tinha achado necessário para quando tudo acontecesse de uma hora para outra. Tinha feito uma mala onde tinha colocado suas roupas seus itens pessoais, parecia que aquela seria uma grande viagem, nem mesmo sabia se voltaria inteiro depois de tudo.

No caminho para Potianc resolveu visitar o tumulo de Dean, para se despedir do garoto que foi corajoso o bastante para enfrentar coisas que nem mesmo sabia que existia, enfrentou inúmeras criaturas antes mesmo de completar a adolescência, era estranho para Bobby, mas ele queria que Dean tivesse tido uma infância normal ao invés de enfrentar coisas inexplicáveis, coisas que era impossível ate mesmo de acreditar. Coisas essas que com muito conhecimento, não teria mesmo nem que explicar o porque, porque era realmente inexplicáveis, era coisas que as pessoas viam em suas imaginações, filmes de terror. Mas Dean foi único, ele sabia que tinha coisas lá fora que poderia ser impossíveis, uma loucura total, como dizia Dean, a verdade esta lá fora, Bobby costumava implicar que ele via muito seu seriado favorito, as vezes gostaria de chamar o pequeno Dean de Mulder. Bobby sabia que Dean era inteligente para essas coisas, mas ele tinha a grande certeza de que Dean aprendeu muito vendo esse seriado.

Estava pronto para partir, deixando sua velha casa, sabia que um dia teria que voltar para falar com Sam, mas naquele momento precisava lidar com seus próprios demônios, já tinha perdido muito naquela vida. O impala estava pronto para partir. Bobby tinha colocado uma carroceira fechada, onde ali colocou todos seus livros, as coisas que mais importância tinha naquilo tudo, suas malas de roupas também estava por ali, junto com suas armas e munições. Olhou uma ultima vez para a casa que deixaria para trás, ali foi onde nasceu e cresceu, ali foi onde viveu o amor de sua vida, mas morreu sendo possuída, Bobby não saberia dizer, mas sentia uma enorme falta de Karen, mas naquele momento era um momento que estava na hora de deixar a vida que teve para trás e seguir em frente, não deixou pistas para Sam, pois sabia que ele ainda estava com aquela demônio por perto e isso não poderia permitir, nunca sequer gostou de ser amigo de demônios pra começo de conversa. A maior parte dos cômodos da casa estava vazia, só tinha seus moveis. Foi então que partiu, sem deixar nada para trás.

 

}{

 

Castiel conseguiu o que queria, Jimmy foi aprovado no teste da fé. Jimmy no entanto ainda não conseguia acreditar que não sofreu nenhum dano quando saiu do hospital ou quando fez o teste de sua fé, era estranho apesar de tudo, mas sempre acreditou que era possível as coisas acontecerem sem explicações. Jimmy estava pronto para deixar sua amada família, mas ainda não queria, não naquele momento. Não no aniversario de sua filha. Claire estava completando treze anos e ele queria uma memoria daquele dia.

Naquela noite fez outro teste e aquele ele tinha certeza de que seria doloroso, afinal teria que esquentar uma panela de agua quente e colocar o braço nela. Por dentro estava com medo de ser ferido pela agua, mas por fora estava confiante de que conseguiria ir ate o final daquilo tudo. Em sua mente estava gravado que era preciso fazer para que pudesse ajudar os Winchester a salvar o mundo, ainda não entendia bem aquela estória de que o apocalipse estava para acontecer, era difícil crer naquilo, estava escrito na bíblia ele sabia, seus pais não tinha lhe ensinado nada a toa, nada a não ser acreditar no que diz respeito a bíblia e a fé do mundo. Jimmy sabia que seus pais onde estiverem estava torcendo por ele, torcendo para que ajudasse no que fosse preciso. Assim que mergulhou seu braço direito na panela cheia de agua fervente, não sentiu nada a não ser o formigamento da agua borbulhando em volta de seu braço.

Amélia estava dormindo quando sentiu falta de Jimmy na cama, resolveu ver onde estava seu marido, passou pelo quarto de Claire a garota estava dormindo em sua cama abraçada ao seu urso favorito aquela com a qual ganhou quando era bem mais jovem, quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Amélia desceu as escadas e viu luz na cozinha. Não acreditava no que via, Jimmy com o braço totalmente mergulhado na panela de agua fervente.

-Perdeu o juízo Jimmy? –perguntou Amélia aflita e assustada.

-Claro que não, só estava testando minha fé, olha. –respondeu mostrando seu braço totalmente intacto, não tinha queimaduras como era para ser.

Amélia não cria no que via. Ali não era seu marido que estava, ali para ela era outra pessoa, seu marido Jimmy nunca faria uma coisa daquelas tinha certeza. Amélia conhecia bem Jimmy, era casada com ele há quinze anos.

-Vou ter que ir embora Amélia, sei disso. Quero que me prometa que vai ficar tudo bem por aqui. –disse Jimmy.

-Pra onde vai? –perguntou Amélia sem entender nada.

-Fui chamado para uma missão, eu não sei bem o que terei que fazer, mas sei também que não tenho hora ou dia pra voltar. Me desculpe. –respondeu Jimmy, saiu da cozinha indo para o quarto trocar de roupa, não sairia para rua estando de pijamas.

Colocou suas roupas habituais de trabalho, seu sobretudo bege por cima do terno azul marinho, sua gravata azul deixou meio frouxa, pois não sabia como o anjo Castiel lidaria com aquilo. Amélia entrou no quarto e viu Jimmy colocando seus sapatos, percebia que ele estava mesmo indo embora para onde tivesse que ir.

Na mente de Jimmy, Castiel aconselhou a não levar nada que ligasse com aquela família, nem mesmo uma muda de roupas, pois sabia que não trocaria de roupa, sendo um anjo ele poderia limpar suas roupas com a magia dos anjos. E então aconselhou a Jimmy que ele fosse na casa abandonada ao lado daquela casa. Jimmy estava pronto, abraçou Amélia que estava na porta ainda sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo indo embora sem explicações. Viu ele se dirigindo para o quarto de Claire e soube que a filha deles sofreria ao não ver mais o pai, afinal de contas Claire preferia mais ao pai do que sua mãe. Depois então Jimmy foi embora, apenas olhou mais uma vez para a casa onde viveu quinze anos de casamento com Amélia.

Assim que pisou fora da casa, foi atingido por uma luz branca e soube que era o anjo vindo para que tomasse seu corpo. Estava assustado, mas sabia que poderia contar com Castiel para cuidar de sua família de longe disso não tinha duvidas. Então sentiu a moléstia de ser empurrado para o fundo de sua mente para dar espaço para o anjo naquele corpo. Jimmy ficou de olho no que ele aprontava com seu corpo.

 

}{

 

Castiel tinha acabado de sair do céu quando Jimmy estava pronto. Despediu de Raphael e Mehiel, duas das pessoas que apreciava, pois eram seus pais apesar de tudo. Mas Deus também era seu pai, era o Deus Todo Poderoso afinal de contas, ele só tinha criado quatro arcanjos, Michael, Uriel, Gabriel e Raphael, esses eram os guerreiros da elite, eles nunca mencionam o irmão que foi mandado para o inferno quando não quis se curvar perante ao Pai. Outros arcanjos como Sealtiel, Jegudiel, Baraquiel e Jeremiel foram mortos há muito tempo atrás numa guerra contra o céu e o inferno e no fim o céu foi o vencedor, conseguindo assim prender Lucífer numa jaula metálica que só se abria com uma única chave. A quebra do selos.

Castiel foi ensinado sobre tudo quando nasceu na sua família, Raphael era seu pai, aquele que significava a cura de Deus. Mehiel foi aquele lhe trouxe a vida. Quando soube nunca entendeu o que significava, mas entendia o dom da vida. Na bíblia dos humanos, Castiel ouvia falar que era pecado amar as pessoas do mesmo sexo, mais não acreditava muito naquilo, sempre soube que o mais importante na vida de um ser humano era o amor, não os preconceitos que o mundo vem enfrentando desde dos tempos antigos. Para ele era ridículo acreditar que os humanos tem tantas coisas que fazem mal, ele foi ensinado a respeitar os humanos, a respeitar que tudo o que mais importa na vida era o amor, ele acreditava que um dia iria encontrar ao amor de sua vida onde quer que ele estivesse. Castiel apesar de ser um anjo ele já tinha quase seis mil anos, ainda não tinha encontrado seu amor em nenhum dos cantos que já tinha visitado ao longo de sua vida.

Mehiel costumava brincar que o filho, seu único filho encontraria seu futuro onde menos espera, ele sabia que ele iria encontrar seu amor em alguma parte do mundo. Raphael que não era muito de falar da vida alheia, respeitaria quem quer que fosse o parceiro de seu único filho, afinal de tudo que aconteceu no passado, a vida continuava por onde tinha que ir, após tantas batalhas contra o mal ele sabia que seu filho Castiel precisava de um tempo de descanso para encontrar um apoio, para que pudesse construir uma vida, uma família, se no céu não encontrou o seu amor, só restava encontrar seu amor na Terra. Tinha visto como ele olhava para a família de Jimmy, ele queria que o filho tivesse uma vida como aquela família que ele observava desde que Jimmy começou a semear. Raphael não queria que o filho sofresse se encontrasse sua metade, pois algum dia Jimmy teria que voltar para sua família e como seria despois que a missão tiver sido cumprida pelos Winchesters? Ele não queria nem imaginar no sofrimento que isso traria ao seu filho.

Naquele momento viu como Castiel entrava no corpo que era Jimmy, tinha prometido para Mehiel que protegeria seu filho mesmo estando em conflito no céu por causa daquela maldita Lilith, aquela garotinha que tinha começado a mexer com os selos em que prendiam Lucífer, sabia que a garota estava louca para libertar o Rei do Inferno como era chamado pelos subordinados. Raphael viu Castiel se dirigir para a casa vazia ao lado da casa Jimmy.

Castiel vasculhou a casa inteira ate que destruiu uma das paredes do quarto no final do corredor do segundo andar, ali encontrou uma pequena caixinha dourada, era estranha, mas no fundo soube que era importante, depois olhou para a outra parede onde algo escrito em enoquiano, não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas anotou num pedaço de papel Lebanon, Kansas. Daria aquilo para Dean, Castiel sabia que Dean saberia o que fazer com aquilo, afinal o garoto sempre foi um viajador, um grande caçador e sabia que o quer que fosse aquele endereço sabia que o pequeno Winchester saberia onde ficava.

 

}{

 

Bobby tinha saído da estrada indo para Pontiac. O tumulo de Dean ficava escondido de tudo que já um dia tinha visto, ninguém era muito fã de ir no cemitério naquela família, Sam tinha feito um ótimo trabalho não queimando o corpo de Dean, mas era preciso, pois ele não voltaria. Não havia como votar. Bobby não faria nenhum pacto com um demônio, sendo que um deles destruiu a vida de sua amada esposa, aquela por a qual queria viver ate a eternidade, mas o maldito demônio tirou a vida dela num segundo quando ela lhe pediu que lhe matasse, que não faria nenhum bem ficando mais naquela vida que tinha sido destruída no momento em que foi possuída.

Com uma pá Bobby estava pronto para desenterrar Dean, queimaria o corpo de Dean, já não queria mais sofrimento naquele momento, não daria nenhum motivo para que Dean começasse a assombrar meio mundo, ou sabe lá o que mais, mas no momento em que iria continuar a tirar a terra no ponto exato onde Dean estava enterrado, foi impedido por um homem que nunca nem viu na vida.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Bobby assustado, olhou para os lados, não tinha nenhum outro carro ali, não sabia de onde ele tinha surgido.

-Meu nome é Castiel. –respondeu o anjo.

-De onde veio? –perguntou olhando desconfiado para o anjo.

-Sou um anjo do Senhor. –respondeu.

-E o que veio fazer aqui? –questionou sem crer no que ouvia.

-Sou aquele que tirarei Dean Winchester da perdição. –respondeu Castiel.

Castiel fez algo que Bobby não poderia fazer, a não ser que ele virasse um anjo também. Enterrou suas mãos na terra agarrando algo que não poderia ser, sendo que Dean estava a sete palmos da terra, deu uma sacudida afinal Dean tinha que provar que poderia voltar por si só.

-Vamos, Dean logo estará por aqui, mas ele precisa sair sozinho, precisa provar que ainda é um guerreiro, alguém que pode acabar com o apocalipse do mundo, não podemos ficar aqui nesse momento. –disse Castiel depois da sacudida em Dean.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza de que acontecera tudo isso? –perguntou Bobby não muito feliz em deixar o lugar.

-Acredite com o coração Robert Singer. –disse Castiel indo embora com suas asas.

Bobby olhava o ponto por onde Castiel desapareceu, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de presenciar, era cômico. Olhou o tumulo e soube que podia confiar naquele anjo, afinal ele sabia o que era melhor para Dean naquele momento. Guardou a pá no porta mala do carro e foi embora, ficaria num hotel por perto. No caminho na estrada Bobby viu Castiel sentado ao seu lado no carro e por pouco não batia no carro vindo de contra mão.

-Cara você ficou louco? –perguntou Bobby depois de recuperar o folego.

-Me desculpe, mas preciso ficar por perto agora. –respondeu o anjo olhando a estrada.

-Você possuiu um pobre coitado? –perguntou curioso.

-Não. Jimmy é um devoto, eu pedi sua permissão. –respondeu.

-E esse Jimmy tem família? –perguntou Bobby, ele não queria que o pobre do Jimmy sofresse por ficar longe da própria família.

-Sim, tem uma família. Ele se despediu dela anteontem. –respondeu atento nos prédios por onde acabavam de passar.

-O que isso quer dizer? –perguntou sem entender.

-Quer dizer que Jimmy sabe que tem uma missão para cumprir. Sabe que não teremos hora ou dia para terminar o que eu preciso fazer aqui na Terra. Meus pais lá em cima sabe que eu tenho uma única missão aqui na Terra, mas também deseja que eu encontre o amor da minha vida. No céu não encontrei ninguém que me fizesse sentir o que meus pais sentiram. –respondeu Castiel um pouco nostálgico, era estranho para ele falar daquelas coisas, sendo que nunca conheceu, tudo bem que seus pais lhe disseram o que deveria sentir, mas nunca nem sentiu, nenhum um arranhãozinho do que seria o verdadeiro amor.

Para Castiel era doloroso, por tanto tempo que viveu, nunca sentiu nada e estava com medo de nunca encontrar o amor de sua vida. Ele queria sentir o que seus pais sentiam um pelo outro, ele queria conhecer tudo o que poderia fazer com o amor de sua vida, mas naquele momento ele estava mais ocupado querendo acabar com o apocalipse, pois sabia que nunca encontraria ao amor de sua vida, sendo que já passou quase sete milhões de anos desde que nasceu. Bobby sentiu o ar ficar tenso de repente, olhou o anjo que estava triste, era estranho para ele ver aquele anjo daquele jeito, nunca pensou que eles tivessem sentimentos.

-Você encontrará acredite. –disse Bobby de repente.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Castiel agradecido de verdade, estava cansado do que não podia sentir.

-Seus pais…

-Raphael e Mehiel, são dois homens que eu admiro muito. –respondeu Castiel não deixando que Bobby terminasse a pergunta.

Bobby olhou chocado para o anjo depois que estacionou o carro no estacionamento do hotel onde ficaria naquela tarde. Castiel saiu em silencio, pois precisava pensar no que Jimmy estava falando em sua mente.

" _Dois homens? Como foi que eles tiveram você?"_

 

}{

 

Castiel entrou no quarto que Bobby tinha alugado e ficou sentado numa das camas do quarto, ali se desligou do mundo para focar na conversa que estava travando com Jimmy.

-Sim Jimmy meus pais são dois homens o que tem contra? –perguntou Castiel.

-É pecado amar alguém do mesmo sexo…

-Os humanos tem uma maneira diferente do amor. No céu não existe isso, somos bem educados lá. Meus pais me contaram que aqui só existe sofrimento, ódio, aberrações que não respeitam a classe social do homem. Se você continuar com isso de que é pecado amar alguém do mesmo sexo, temo que deixarei seu corpo e sua missão para que outro anjo estupido venha cumprir. –respondeu Castiel com o coração dolorido.

Jimmy percebeu que Castiel estava com um semblante triste e dolorido, sabia que ele teria que respeitar as decisões do anjo, mas ainda assim não conseguia acreditar que um anjo como Castiel tinha como pais dois homens. Queria saber de onde veio Castiel.

-De onde você veio? –perguntou Jimmy muito curioso.

-Mehiel me carregou por nove meses. –respondeu Castiel ficando de costas para Jimmy.

-Mas! Isso é ridículo! –reclamou Jimmy.

-Acho que pedirei que outro anjo venha cumprir sua missão em meu lugar, eu odeio gente que tem preconceito com tudo na vida…

-Espere! Meus pais me ensinaram tudo que manda na bíblia, como pode estar errado eles? –perguntou Jimmy não deixando que Castiel fosse embora.

-Nem tudo o que esta escrito na bíblia devia ser seguido a risca, nem tudo o que Deus diz é verdade. Afora a parte do apocalipse isso sim vai acontecer. O Diabo por ter mil putas no inferno, mas aqui na Terra é onde vai acontecer metade do que diz respeito a bíblia. Nem tudo o que esta escrito ali é verdade, o amor surge de diferente lados e de diferentes modos, porque tem que seguir o que seus pais lhe dizem se eles nem conheceram muitas pessoas por sua avançada idade? Me diz porque? –respondeu furioso, estava chateado com o que ouvia de Jimmy.

Jimmy naquele momento percebeu que nem tudo o que seus pais lhe ensinaram era verdade, pois se não fosse assim, nem estaria casado com Amélia se não com um jovem que tinha conhecido na faculdade de contabilidade. Um jovem que tinha feito que sentisse inveja de todos que o olhavam com cobiça nos olhos. Amélia foi só um gatilho para que seus pais pudessem partir em paz para outra vida, mas mesmo assim amou aquela mulher, amou sua filha. Mais uma vez olhou Castiel e percebeu que ele estava falando sério quando disse que deixaria que outro anjo lhe possuísse para que pudesse ajudar os Winchesters. Gostava mais de Castiel do que qualquer outro anjo que tivesse conhecido.

-E se você conhecer ao amor de sua vida, como é que eu fico, sendo que você estará no meu corpo? –perguntou aquilo era muito curioso, sendo assim nunca voltaria para sua família.

-Eu não sei. –respondeu Castiel, de fato ele não sabia o que aconteceria se encontrasse o dono de seu coração.

-Quando for o momento saberemos o que fazer. –disse Jimmy, pois nem ele sabia o que fazer quando chegasse aquele momento.

Castiel olhou bem Jimmy, era como ele tivesse resposta para tudo, não cria o que estava acontecendo, não queria machucar a vida de Jimmy, sendo que ele tinha uma família para qual voltar depois, uma família que amava Jimmy Novak. Sabia que teria que falar com os pais a respeito daquilo tudo, mas tinha medo do que aconteceria no futuro.

 

}{

 

Não muito longe de Pontiac, Sam matava mais um demônio, mas agora com uma diferença enorme, conseguia matar o demônio do corpo possuído sem matar seu hospedeiro. Então do nada os demônios que Sam estava caçando em Tennessee começaram a se dirigir para Pontiac. Sam não gostou muito daquilo, demônios não fugiam de nada, porque começaram a fugir naquele momento? Nem Ruby entendia o que estava acontecendo, ou fingia muito bem o que acontecia.

 

}{

 

No tumulo de Dean a sete palmos abaixo da terra, Dean gritava por socorro, mas ele próprio sabia que não adiantaria de muito, ele próprio nem sabia por quanto tempo ficou enterrado, sabia que teria que sair dali por conta própria, era como se fosse um novo teste da vida, disso ele não sabia. Quebrou uma parte do caixão e saiu pela abertura. Quando deu por si já estava fora, encarou o lugar foi enterrado, fui os pinheiros derrubados formando um circulo, curioso. Naquele momento ele precisava encontrar Sam, Bobby. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com eles, pois de uma coisa ele sabia, estava morto por causa do pacto que tinha feito com aquela demônio de Lilith, como odiava aquela garotinha dos infernos.


	3. A ressureição de Lazaro

Dean caminhava por muitas horas, ate aquele momento não tinha encontrado nada no caminho, parecia que Sam tinha colocado ele no meio do nada onde não tinha praticamente nada, nenhum um posto de gasolina foi encontrado naquele momento, ate agora estava morrendo de sede e de tanto andar. Assim que fez uma curva, encontrou um posto de gasolina de aspecto ruim, entrou, não encontrou o dono, ou ao menos uma alma viva naquele lugar, não sabia o que tinha de errado com aquela cidade, mas macabra ela era. Pegou o jornal que estava exposto na prateleira junto com umas revistas de pornografia. Olhou a data do jornal e quase teve um infarto ao perceber que já tinha passado quatro meses desde que tinha sido morto pelo cão infernal. Mas para Dean o total todo era de quarenta anos, não era burro.

Foi ao banheiro, tirar a sujeira de terra que estava em seu rosto, em seu cabelo, logo sentiu algo em seus ombros, afastou uma das mangas da camiseta preta que usava, ali tinha uma marca de mão, uma mão muito poderosa para deixar aquela marca tão vermelha. Alguém realmente tinha lhe tirado do inferno, mas não sabia quem era, esperava que nenhuma das pessoas que conhecia tivesse feito um pacto com o demônio, isso esperava. Logo estava de volta para a pequena lojinha, pegou uma garrafa de agua e tomou uma num gole só, para matar a maior sede que teve na vida. Pois no inferno só tinha comido coisas que o diabo passou a mão. Negro. O pior era a agua que tinha tomado. Mas agora ali tomando a melhor bebida que tinha encontrado no mundo. Pegou uma sacola e fez uma munição para poder voltar a estrada, pois tinha certeza de que precisaria encontrar Sammy.

Como não tinha nenhuma alma viva por ali, Dean surripiou o dinheiro do caixa. Ia sair quando a televisão começou a chiar, o radio que estava desligado na tomada, também começou a chiar, Dean conhecia o que aquilo significava, voltou para as prateleiras ali encontrou sal grosso e começou a espelhar pelas janelas e portas, naquele momento não sabia o que fazer, sendo que não tinha nenhuma arma. Olhou pelo vidro em busca de algo maligno, mas não encontrou ninguém, foi quando o radio se desligou sozinho. A TV ainda continuava o seu chiar, Dean olhou para ela sem entender porque não tinha se desligado como o radio tinha feito, mas assim que se aproximou algo fez com que os vidros do local de partisse, era como um titãn passasse por ali gritando como um mil demônios.

 

}{

 

Castiel soube então que Dean já tinha saído do seu caixão, mas ele próprio que tinha que procurar por Bobby, pois sabia que Sam Winchester tinha bloqueado seu numero de telefone, depois que Bobby lhe pediu para verificar onde Sam estava, não acreditou muito no que tinha visto quando encontrou Sam com Ruby praticando os poderes demoníacos que ele tinha, não era bem o que tinha imaginado encontrar. Depois disse para Bobby que precisava conversar com Raphael no paraíso, algo ruim estava para acontecer e ele precisava saber a opinião dos anjos lá de cima, ele não tomava decisões precipitadas, não naquele momento.

No céu estava um pequeno caos por causa do que Lilith estava aprontando lá embaixo no inferno. Raphael tinha puxado Castiel para longe dos outros anjos, ali eles poderiam conversar sossegados, Mehiel também estava aflito e apreensivo do que poderia acontecer naquele momento, ninguém imaginava que a pequena e maligna Lilith fosse quebrar os mil selos que existia, para libertar Lucífer.

-Sabe que Lilith vai libertar Lucífer, não sabe? –perguntou Raphael para o filho.

-Sim sei, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? –perguntou curioso.

-Dean Winchester é o primeiro selo. –respondeu.

-Eu quebrei o primeiro selo? –perguntou Castiel sem entender.

-Sim, pois Lilith pretendia mata-lo. –respondeu Mehiel abraçando Castiel que parecia que ia entrar em colapso.

-Quem é esse garoto? Porque Lilith queria mata-lo para começo de conversa? –perguntou novamente sem entender nada.

-Ele é o receptáculo de Michael, assim sendo Sam Winchester é o receptáculo de Lucífer, irmão contra irmão. –respondeu Raphael percebia que seu filho estava ficando nervoso, era como se tivesse conhecido aquele sentimento que nunca pode sentir pelos seus. –Você encontrou não foi? –perguntou estreitando os olhos para o filho.

-Encontrou quem? –perguntou Mehiel sem entender o que Raphael lhes dizia.

-Não posso permitir que Dean Winchester seja o receptáculo de Michael, Lucífer faria dele em pedacinhos! –reclamou Castiel, algo dentro de si se quebrava e não fazia a menor ideia do que era aquilo.

-Ei se acalme, você esta começando a desenvolver os sentimentos necessários para amar, mas não é bom que se altere desse jeito. –disse Mehiel consolando o filho.

-Eu quero mais que alguém faça isso no lugar de Dean, não vou deixar que Michael abuse do corpo e mente dele. –disse Castiel gemendo de dor.

-Castiel, melhor você procurar por Dean. Não quero que você fique pior depois. –disse Mehiel com medo de seu filho não ser mais o mesmo depois.

-Eu não posso agora, doe. Doe demais. –respondeu.

-Leve Emmanuel com você. –respondeu Raphael.

-Quem é Emmanuel? –perguntou olhando para os pais.

-Seu irmão…

-Eu não aceito esse garoto como meu irmão, eu não posso aceita-lo. –interrompeu Castiel bravo, algo lhe dizia que nada do que vier dali era bom.

-Castiel! Emmanuel nunca foi planejado na minha vida, eu só soube que era meu filho depois que aquela filha da puta que sujou o nome de todos os soldados na ultima guerra foi morta. Adivinhe quantos filhos ela teve de todos esses soldados que temos? Você nem imaginaria. Emmanuel só tem cinco anos humanos filho. Entende porque eu quero que leve ele, ele tem um poder especial. –respondeu Raphael olhando para baixo, em sua perna esquerda um menino agarrava sua calça preta.

Emmanuel era um menino bonito, muito parecido com Castiel, mas a diferença estavam nos cabelos e olhos. Seus cabelos tinha um tom castanho claros, mas nunca chegando a ser loiros, seus olhos embora fossem azul como seu pai, mas tinha um tom verde, Castiel soube então porque seu pai falava daquele jeito. Emmanuel era diferente de qualquer anjo que tenha passado pela historia do céu. Seus olhos mudavam conforme quisesse.

-Emmanuel precisa de ar puro. Pois ele vivera com você na Terra. –disse Mehiel pegando o garoto do chão.

-O que estão querendo me dizer com isso? –perguntou confuso.

-Olhe, vai acontecer uma guerra insana aqui em cima, todos querem saber quem vai comandar o céu para deter Lucífer no inferno, ninguém quer deixar as crianças por perto, eu não posso perder Emmanuel por um capricho. Castiel no passado você ia ter um irmão, mas naquela época a guerra estourou, Mehiel quase não sobreviveu no parto. –respondeu Raphael um pouco inconsolável, aquele assunto ele nunca tinha falado pra ninguém, só sabia Mehiel e ele.

-É por isso que eu quero que você proteja seu irmão, longe de tudo isso. –Mehiel disse, não muito feliz com a ideia de nunca mais poder ver seu filho Castiel se não chegar a sobreviver a essa guerra.

-Ok. E Jimmy Novak? –perguntou curioso.

-Desculpe, mas ele terá que deixar a família. Não existe outro modo. –respondeu Raphael sincero.

 

}{

 

Jimmy não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar de Raphael. Então sua missão naquela família já tinha chegado ao fim, nunca mais a veria? Estava confuso queria tomar o controle de seu corpo voltar atrás, nunca, nunca na vida pensou em deixar a mulher que aprendeu amar, sem falar na sua filha adolescente, uma garota que gostava de aprender que queria ser medica quando se formasse em seus estudos. Não estava preparado para deixar aquela vida ainda.

Castiel percebeu a tristeza de Jimmy e soube que ele não queria seguir em frente com aquilo, que queria voltar para a família que mais amava.

-Desculpe. Me desculpe, não pensei que fosse ser tão doloroso. –disse Castiel para um Jimmy tristonho.

-Eu não quero continuar com isso. Não posso. –respondeu Jimmy olhando para Castiel um pouco bravo, não tinha gostado nenhum um pouco daquela situação.

-Ok. Então quer que eu morra certo? Sempre soube que nunca chegaria a encontrar a minha cara-metade. Que nunca chegaria a viver o que meus pais viveram, que nunca chegaria a ter filhos, deixarei você ir embora. –respondeu Castiel.

-Morrer? –perguntou confuso.

-Há um tempo atrás me disseram que nunca chegaria onde meus pais chegaram a ter na vida, pois eu sou um fracasso. Meus amigos só me veem como um soldado, um soldado universal que salva eles da burrada que fazem, me disseram que nunca encontraria ao amor da minha vida, pois eu sou um fracassado nessas coisas, posso ter aprendido tantas coisas de meus pais, mas nada se compara com a vivencia nessas guerras. Perdi muitos amigos, por causa do que eles disseram. Eu nunca serei feliz Jimmy, essa é a verdade porque disseram que eu irei morrer. –respondeu se afastando de Jimmy, não gostava daquelas memorias, não gostava do seu passado.

-Acredita no que eles dizem? –perguntou.

-Eu realmente sou um fracassado, senão fosse, não estaria no seu corpo te possuindo para ajudar Dean! –respondeu rude.

-Você não vai morrer…

-Olha, acha mesmo que não? Você quer voltar para sua família não quer? –interrompeu bravo, estava cansado dessas conversas.

-Amélia, quando a conheci, ela não era flor que se cheirasse, não que eu tenha preconceito com ela, mas ela mudou minha vida, quando começou a sair comigo. No começo ela mexia com drogas. E antes disso tudo seus pais lhe abusavam. Eu cuidei dela quando nos conhecemos, acho que tudo que eu vivi com ela é mais verdade quando estou por perto dela. Mas não é verdade. –respondeu apertando o ombro de Castiel.

-Porque não? –perguntou sem entender.

-Ela voltou a usar drogas…

-E você vai deixar sua filha adolescente com ela? –interrompeu

-Claire, eu não sei o que falar da minha filha, mas já flagrei minha filha mexendo nas drogas de Amélia, eu não sei mais o que Amélia ensinou para ela quando eu estava trabalhando. Sempre que chegava em casa eu percebia os olhares das duas. Quando você disse morrer eu soube que não precisava voltar para a família que eu tive, elas nunca me pertenceram. Nem mesmo Claire é minha filha. –respondeu Jimmy magoado de ter que lembrar dessas coisas do seu passado, assim como Castiel, os dois tinham muitas coisas em comum, fracassos.

-Como tem tanta certeza? –perguntou Castiel curioso.

-Porque eu nunca dormi com ela! –respondeu de olhos fechados.

Castiel não sabia o que falar naquele momento, pois não conhecia os fatos.

-Pelo menos poderá ter um filho com Dean. –disse Castiel.

-Porque? –perguntou Jimmy estranhando.

-Estaremos juntos não é? –perguntou Castiel apertando o ombro de Jimmy como consolo.

-Sempre. –respondeu Jimmy entendendo, ele também merecia ser feliz.

-Vamos. –disse Castiel.

Então Castiel voltou a ter controle do corpo, olhou seus pais que lhe olhava estranho, precisava explicar o que tinha acontecido.

 

}{

 

Bobby estava cansado da demora de Dean, já era pra ter ligado. Ter feito algum sinal de vida. E pra terminar aquele anjo saiu do nada e não voltou, já estava ficando noite, não podia ficar esperando o tempo todo, estava na hora de voltar para o tumulo de Dean e ver o que estava acontecendo, já na porta do quarto do hotel que os vidros se quebraram virando pó. Tinha entendido algumas palavras em enoquiano, mas não sabia bem a sua tradução livre, só tinha entendido Dean na frase. Estava muito assustado para continuar ali, saiu do quarto iria para o tumulo de Dean.

 

}{

 

Sam estava deitado na cama com Ruby em cima de suas pernas. Estava exausto de aprender tantos poderes das trevas. Precisava de um pouco de descanso, mas Ruby tinha outros planos naquela noite e ele não sabia se poderia continuar com aquilo naquele momento, não estava no clima para tal coisa.

-Sabe que eu não quero fazer isso? –perguntou Sam.

-Você precisa recuperar suas energias…

-Recuperar energias para mim é dormir, comer, e não fazer sexo Ruby. –interrompeu Sam.

-Você não sabe o que lhe atingiu Sam Winchester! –respondeu Ruby, mas Sam percebeu tarde demais que não era totalmente Ruby, era outra pessoa.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Sam tentando se livrar do peso de suas pernas.

-Bem Sam, eu sou Lilith e quero aprender coisas de adultos agora. –respondeu

Sam olhou feio para a garota, quando ela levantou a mão para lhe matar uma luz branca lhe fez ir embora, deixando o corpo sem vida de uma garota sem nome. Sam se afastou totalmente do corpo, o que tinha acontecido ali era estranho, sabia que tinha que superar a morte de Dean, ele nunca voltaria com a vingança que planejava para Lilith, foi naquele momento que percebeu que poderia voltar a ter a vida que tinha antes de Dean lhe procurar para ir atrás de John. Arrumou suas poucas coisas que tinha espalhado pelo quarto do hotel e foi embora. Voltaria para a faculdade e arranjaria um emprego fixo.

 

}{

 

Dean estava encolhido atrás do balcão da lojinha do posto. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha ouvido passos pelo recinto, resolveu ficar quieto. Então um menino de cinco anos lhe achou.

-Ta machucado moço? –perguntou o menino.

-Não. Não se aproxime. –respondeu Dean com um pouco de medo.

-Meu nome é Emmanuel eu tenho cinco anos humanos, sou um anjo do Senhor, eu vim com Castiel. –respondeu o menino se apresentando para Dean.

-Anjos? –perguntou Dean duvidoso.

-Sim, eu sou Castiel aquele que lhe tirou da perdição. –respondeu uma voz do outro lado do estabelecimento.

Dean se levantou do chão com cuidado e olhou ao anjo que estava parado na porta. Emmanuel tocou o pulso de Dean, onde tinha um corte profundo que não parava de sangrar. Dean sentiu uma queimação no lugar, mas o que viu a seguir foi o corte se fechando. Olhou para o menino que tinha estendido os braços querendo um colo. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

-Meu irmão quer ficar no seu colo Dean. –respondeu Castiel olhando os olhos verdes de Dean.

-Como sabe meu nome? –perguntou pegando Emmanuel com cuidado.

-No céu todos conhecem seu nome, Dean Winchester é um herói para muitas pessoas no céu. Mas para mim é outra coisa, mas não posso lhe obrigar a isso. –respondeu e viu como seu irmão Emmanuel escondia o rosto no pescoço de Dean e soube o menino estava com sono.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Dean duvidoso e mais essa ele não sabia o que o menino estava aprontando se escondendo em seu pescoço.

-Quer mesmo saber por quê? –perguntou Castiel.

-Eu perguntei não foi? –resmungou Dean.

-Depois não diga que eu não avisei. –respondeu Castiel bravo também.

-Responde! –mandou Dean.

-Castiel é apaixonado por você. –murmurou Emmanuel contra o pescoço de Dean.

Dean ouviu e olhou para Castiel que tinha o rosto baixo, já não era possível ver sua expressão naquele momento. Emmanuel levantou o rosto e percebeu que tinha machucado os sentimentos de Castiel, se contorceu todo para ser colocado no chão. Dean viu o pequeno indo abraçar as pernas de Castiel.

-Desculpa. –disse Emmanuel agarrado nas pernas de Castiel.

-Esta tudo bem Emmanuel. –respondeu Castiel firme, ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer a seguir, só sabia que precisava levar Dean para Bobby e ver o que faria depois, mas depois se lembrou que tinha que ver o que era aquela chave que tinha achado na casa do lado da casa de Amélia Novak.

-Você sabe onde esta Sam? –perguntou Dean não muito esperançoso pela resposta.

-Indo para Nova York. –respondeu Castiel pegando Emmanuel no colo, tinha gostado do garoto.

-Porque ele esta indo pra lá? Encontrou algo terrível por lá? –perguntou Dean curioso.

-Na verdade ele esta indo viver a vida dele, sempre soube que ele voltaria a fazer o que fazia antes de você recrutar novamente o garoto. –respondeu Castiel saindo do estabelecimento.

Dean foi atrás dele, ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Viu um carro preto se aproximando, percebeu que era o impala que tanto amava. Mas não viu Sam ali, se não Bobby, seu segundo pai. Castiel sorriu, estava feliz por Dean ter reencontrado com Bobby, deixou que os dois conversassem um pouco antes de entregar a chave. Se afastou com Emmanuel no colo.

 

}{

 

Bobby antes de chegar naquele posto de gasolina onde tinha encontrado Dean, tinha estado no tumulo de Dean, não tinha acreditado no que tinha visto com sua lanterna, o lugar estava completamente diferente do que tinha visto antes, tinha visto um circulo de pinheiros no chão. O tumulo de Dean violado, mas sabia que Dean tinha saído dali por conta própria como dizia Castiel. Era assim que ele tinha que enfrentar a vida. Já na estrada seguiu um caminho que sabia que Dean seguiria e encontrou um posto no final dela, um posto totalmente abandonado, foi então que tinha visto Dean. Estava feliz por ver Dean livre de seu castigo no inferno e voltando a viver.

-Pequeno Mulder! –disse abraçando Dean apertado.

-Bobby! –respondeu Dean feliz de todos os modos.

-Você realmente saiu do inferno, achei que não conseguiria, afinal Castiel disse que você teria que sair por conta própria, ele disse que era um teste do destino algo assim. –disse Bobby olhando como Castiel estava afastado com um pequeno ser no colo, não tinha visto aquele menino.

-Hum, então conhece Castiel? –perguntou Dean curioso.

-Eu estava lá no seu tumulo horas atrás, antes de você saísse sabe, estava preparado para queimar seus restos mortais quando ele disse que tiraria você de lá, quase não quis acreditar, mas agora retiro o que pensei. –respondeu Bobby orgulhoso de ver Dean com vida.

-Conhece Emmanuel também? –perguntou Dean, ele estava curioso a respeito do menino no colo de Castiel.

-Não. Eu não conheci aquele menino. Mas acho que é irmão dele, eu não sei…

-Emmanuel é meu irmão, sim. –respondeu Castiel se aproximando da dupla.

-Hum, então Dean, acho que esse carro te pertence! –disse Bobby entregando a chave do impala para Dean.

-Obrigado Bobby, sabe de algo de Sam? –perguntou Dean um pouco nostálgico no momento.

-Não vai acreditar Dean, mas seu irmão estava praticando os seus poderes das trevas da ultima vez que o vi. –respondeu Bobby nada feliz de contar sobre aquilo para Dean.

-Droga Sammy, você prometeu! –exclamou Dean para o vento.

-Sam era um caso perdido mesmo, muitos anjos disseram que não era bom tê-lo por perto, sendo que ele não cumpre o que promete. –respondeu Castiel.

-Retire o que disse! –pediu Dean bravo.

-Não se aproxime. –disse Emmanuel bravo também. A verdade é que não tinha gostado de ver como Dean olhava para seu irmão.

Dean estranhou a atitude do pequeno menino. Castiel sabia porque o menino tinha falado daquele modo com Dean, ele estava querendo lhe proteger de algo. Olhou Dean que lhe olhava estranhado. Bobby tinha um cenho franzido de estranheza. Castiel olhou Emmanuel e viu suas pequenas asas brancas, sua fúria transbordando no momento, cantou um cântico em enoquiano para acalmar seu irmão, não deixaria que ele fizesse um estrago naquele momento. Era estranho para Castiel ver que seu irmão era mais poderoso que qualquer anjo que já tinha o prazer ter visto na vida. Emmanuel se escondeu no pescoço de Castiel.

-O que acabou de acontecer aqui? –perguntou Bobby não entendendo.

-Meu irmão só quer me proteger de ameaças. –respondeu Castiel não muito feliz com os poderes de Emmanuel.

-Então é melhor você ter cuidado com o que diz a respeito de Sam! –respondeu Dean bravo ainda.

-Eu não disse nada a respeito de Sam, mas os outros disseram, não coloque a culpa em mim, se eu nunca confiei em seu irmão! –respondeu Castiel magoado com tudo aquilo, não conseguia entender o que se passava ali.

-Vou embora não posso continuar no mesmo lugar que você. A respeito do que seu irmão disse, acho que não posso lidar com isso…

-Ótimo, imaginei que sofreria a respeito disso tudo. Sabia que não teria chance. Morra sozinho Dean. –interrompeu Castiel olhando os olhos verdes de Dean.

Castiel se afastou completamente do loiro por quem tinha se apaixonado, não conseguia entender o que tinha passado ali, era estranho ter perdido na primeira oportunidade que nem teve. Ele mesmo iria ver o que significava aquela chave que tinha achado, deixaria que Dean enfrentasse seus próprios demônios sozinho. Bobby olhava tudo sem entender de um para outro. Dean viu como Castiel desaparecia no vento de suas asas, não tinha gostado de ver os olhos tristes de Emmanuel, mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento.

-Dean o que acabou de acontecer aqui? –perguntou Bobby confuso.

-Emmanuel disse que Castiel é apaixonado por mim, não posso corresponder a isso. –respondeu Dean se dirigindo ao carro, iria embora daquela estrada e procuraria por Sam.

 

}{

 

Castiel estava em Kansas, se dirigiu para uma delegacia, ali pediria por informações daquelas coordenadas que a chave representava. Emmanuel se contorceu no colo de Castiel, foi assim posto no chão. Castiel ficou atento no que o menino fazia, soube que o menino estava indo para rua, foi atrás dele antes que perdesse o menino. O menino era muito poderoso disso não tinha duvidas, viu o menino atravessar a rua, resolveu seguir o menino. Juntos encontraram um lugar muito abandonado, foi quando viu uma porta escondida por uma escada, em cima da porta estava escrito " _homem das letras"._ Pegou a chave da caixinha dourada e abriu. Juntos entraram no lugar, estava escuro que não via nada no caminho. Emmanuel apontou para uma caixa preta ao lado da porta, Castiel entendeu e puxou a alavanca para cima, fazendo assim as luzes se acenderem.

Castiel pegou Emmanuel no colo e desceu as escadas, precisava explorar o lugar que tinha acabado de encontrar, ali sabia que era um refugio para os caçadores como Dean Winchester, mas naquele momento não queria pensar no garoto, estava completamente magoado com a resposta dura que tinha recebido dele. Emmanuel foi novamente para o chão, onde explorou o lugar fascinado. Castiel olhou os livros nas estantes, alguns com títulos interessantes e confusos, alguns livros retratando os surgimento dos demônios, como os ghouls, fantasmas, trolls. Castiel saiu desse lugar já tinha lutando com criatura medonhas que não queria saber a respeito de mais nada na vida, só queria viver a vida e ser feliz.

Emmanuel tinha encontrado um corredor de quartos, infinitos quartos, ali era como um quartel general para alguma coisa que tinha acontecido no passado o pequeno tinha certeza de alguma coisa aconteceu mil anos atrás antes de nascer. O pequeno queria conhecer essas historias a respeito da vida, ele tinha o direito de saber o que tinha acontecido no passado de seu irmão Castiel, nunca tinha visto alguém como Castiel ser tão triste em sua vida. Emmanuel tinha visto como Castiel desabava no sofá, completamente destruído. Foi quando presenciou um acidente terrível, gritou como nunca, assustado com a visão que tinha. Não sabia que tinha poder de ver coisas que nem tinha acontecido.

Castiel seguiu o grito de Emmanuel encontrou o menino encolhido no chão chorando.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou pegando o menino no colo.

-Dean! –respondeu Emmanuel assustado.

-Não quero saber dele no momento…

-Não Dean sofreu um acidente! –respondeu bravo, com seu poder fez com que se aparecesse onde estava o carro de Dean batido numa arvore.

Castiel agiu na hora. Tirou Dean de dentro do carro assustado não queria perder o garoto tão cedo assim. Emmanuel tinha visto Bobby saindo do carro todo machucado desorientado, tocou seu braço o curando dos ferimentos, enquanto via como Castiel abraçava o corpo machucado de Dean, lhe curava aos poucos, sendo que seus ferimentos foram mais graves. Bobby tinha visto o quão carinhoso Castiel era com Dean. Dean acordou confuso nos braços de Castiel, quando ia se afastar sentiu uma dor profunda, ficou quieto onde estava. Emmanuel não poderia interferir na cura naquele momento sendo que os poderes de Castiel era diferente da sua, e não queria machucar Dean se tentasse lhe curar naquele momento, pois sabia que Castiel estava estabelecendo seu vinculo com Dean.

Dean acabou por sorrir sem poder retribuir o que Castiel fazia por si, sentia coisas que nem sabia explicar, sendo que só tinha sentido isso por mulheres, mas por um anjo era completamente outro patamar, olhou para cima e viu como Castiel estava concentrado no que fazia, mas percebeu que o outro chorava, chorava de dor e nem sabia.

-Porque chora? –perguntou Dean confuso.

-Você me odiaria agora e com razão. –respondeu Castiel ele não sabia como responder aquilo.

-Porque? –perguntou Dean.

-Pra te salvar tive que atar a sua vida a minha. Não tinha outro jeito. –respondeu Castiel envergonhado do que tinha feito.

-Podia ter pedido pro seu irmão fazer isso…

-Eu não poderia fazer isso, se fui eu que me apaixonei por você. –respondeu Emmanuel com sabedoria.

-Mas isso é ridículo! –se irritou Dean, ele não queria que sua vida fosse destruída desse jeito, mas quando viu o olhar totalmente triste de Castiel soube que o anjo estava falando a verdade a respeito de odiar aquilo.

Castiel soltou Dean e se levantou iria embora daquele lugar, estava farto daquilo, farto do desrespeito de Dean, farto de ser fracassado na vida, farto de não poder ser feliz, estava completamente farto de tudo que tinha acontecido em sua longa vida. Olhou mais uma vez para Dean e soube que não estava mais para nada, que tudo o que tinha sentido pelo garoto iria ser atirado ao lixo, olhou seu irmão que estava com um rosto sério, sabia que o pequeno era muito inteligente e sabia que ele poderia se virar sozinho, olhou o céu da noite e soube que sua vida estava naquela guerra que acontecia lá no céu, seu verdadeiro lar. Com um passo decidido se ajoelhou em frente a Emmanuel.

-Quero que saiba que estarei olhando por você por Mehiel e Raphael, mas não posso continuar vivendo essa vida. Desculpe pequeno. –disse Castiel abraçando Emmanuel.

-Eu sei. Vai deixar Jimmy livre? –perguntou Emmanuel curioso.

-Jimmy sempre foi livre, ele tomara seu corpo de volta assim que eu sair de dentro dele. –respondeu Castiel passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos do irmão.

-Cass, promete que vai voltar por mim? –perguntou o menino querendo chorar, ele tinha aprendido a amar seu irmão afinal de contas era seu único parente se seus pais não sobrevivessem à guerra lá no paraíso.

-Vou tentar. –respondeu Castiel.

Dean sentiu uma pontada no peito naquele momento quando Castiel terminou de se despedir de seu pequeno irmão, foi quando soube que a vida dele era junto com Castiel, mas estava com medo daquilo, nunca tinha se apaixonado por um homem, ou muito menos sentido aquilo que sentia naquele momento e tinha medo de descobrir o que era. Dean se levantou do chão com cuidado e conseguiu abraçar Castiel antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Não quero que vá embora. –disse Dean do nada, algo dentro de seu coração agia estranho.

-Não vou por mais munição nisso, Dean já me disse que não quer…

Dean não soube porque fez aquilo, mas sabia que era o único jeito de calar Castiel, o beijo nem foi lá essas coisas, só um pequeno roce. Bobby e Emmanuel ofegaram quando viu o próprio Dean fazendo algo que ele só fazia em mulheres atraentes. Castiel ficou parado onde estava, pois nunca tinha sido beijado antes, como ele próprio dizia era um fracassado que nem beijar beijou.

-Não faça algo estupido, me atou a sua vida pra fugir, me fazendo ficar com um coração apertado. Não volte a fazer isso. –disse Dean olhando os olhos azuis de Castiel.

-Desculpe. –respondeu Castiel.

-Então Sam foi pra Nova York? Fugindo de ser caçador, sempre soube que ele era um covarde, mas não tanto. –disse Dean sem ainda crer que Sam tinha ido pra Nova York.

-Bom eu vi que ele estava indo retomar sua vida de antes, eu não sei bem o que ele vai fazer. –respondeu Castiel atento aos movimentos de Dean.

-Ok. Pra onde vamos? –perguntou Dean curioso, ele sabia que Castiel era um ótimo soldado.

-Lebanon. –respondeu Emmanuel se aproximando.

-Acalme ai rapazinho, não pode ser mais inteligente que seu irmão. –disse Dean estranhando aquilo tudo.

-Não se preocupe Dean, Emmanuel é mais inteligente ate de meus pais. –respondeu pegando o menino no colo.

-Raphael e Mehiel? –perguntou curioso.

-Sim Dean, ate eu não acreditei quando ele me disse. –respondeu Bobby, cansado de ficar parado sem fazer nada.

-Mas são dois homens…

-Não fique chocado que os homens também podem ter seus próprios herdeiros. No futuro se você quiser podemos ter os nossos. –respondeu Castiel interrompeu Dean.

-No futuro ok. Agora não estou com cabeça pra ter filhos. –respondeu assustado.

Então eles decidiram ir embora daquele lugar, Castiel não quis usar suas asas, pois sabia que Dean não queria deixar o impala para trás, sendo que era um ótimo carro. Bobby entrou no banco de trás com Emmanuel, enquanto Castiel mostrava o caminho, mas depois deixou que Dean ficasse atento na estrada enquanto olhava as paisagens do lugar. Dean ficou atento nas coordenadas do local onde estava indo, sabia que ficava em Kansas, mas nunca tinha ido para aquele lugar em especifico, esperava que não fosse um local abandonado infestado de demônios.

 

}{

 

No céu a guerra era ferrenha, ninguém sabia que lado estava sendo o vencedor, tinha muitas facções querendo dominar o lugar de Deus. Raphael só tinha como aliado ao seu parceiro Mehiel, não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele. Não se sabia qual era o resultado das lutas, mas Raphael estava a ponto de desistir sendo que não queria matar seus irmãos que estavam sendo dominado pelo ódio ou rancor, ele não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo com eles, só sabia que não podia mais ficar ali. Mehiel tinha concordado em sair dali também, estava sendo doloroso para ele ver seus irmãos caindo mortos pelas facções inimigas.

 

}{

 

Sam chegou a Nova York na manha seguinte, então foi direto procurar emprego pela cidade, assim como também retomou seus estudos na universidade. Dessa vez ele esperava que nada de demônios o perseguisse, que lhe deixasse em paz naquele momento. Tinha lido alguns livros para disfarçar seu cheiro e confundir a qualquer demônio. Estava feliz com as decisões que tinha tomado naquele momento e agora seguiria elas ate o fim de tudo. Queria esquecer Dean, sabendo que ele nunca voltaria do além mortos. Mal sabia ele que Dean estava vivo e recomeçando a vida.

 

}{

 

Dean chegou no ponto onde Castiel disse que era para ir, mas só encontrou o nada. Só um prédio abandonado e uma escada que descia. Castiel riu baixinho ao ver o olhar confuso de Dean.

-Venha, depois encontraremos a entrada da garagem para que você possa guardar seu carro. –disse Castiel pegando umas das mãos de Dean com cuidado.

-Mas não tem nada aqui! –reclamou Dean olhando para todo lugar sem entender nada.

-O que você esta vendo escrito ali? –perguntou apontando para a porta

-Homem das letras? –perguntou confuso.

-É seu legado Dean. –respondeu Emmanuel descendo as escadas.

-O quer dizer com meu legado? –perguntou mais confuso ainda.

-Henry Winchester. –respondeu Castiel abrindo a porta.

Dean ofegou quando viu que era mas como uma batcaverna. Desceu as escadas com Bobby que também olhava tudo aquilo curioso. Dean ainda não conseguia entender, ele sabia que Henry Winchester era seu avô por parte de pai, seu pai John lhe contava que seu pai lhe abandonou quando era criança, mas ele não sabia que Henry também tinha sido um caçador de demônios.

-Meu pai nunca me disse que Henry também era caçador. –resmungou Dean olhando os livros nas estantes, tinha coisas ali que nunca tinha ouvido falar.

-Homem das letras é outra coisa Dean, eles documentavam a caçada contra demônios, eles conseguiam cura-los, eu não sei bem a historia deles, só sei que era um grupo formado por muitas pessoas. –respondeu Castiel.

-Eles se escondiam aqui? –perguntou curioso.

-Sim o quartel general deles era aqui. –respondeu.

-Então podemos morar aqui? –perguntou.

-Se você quiser. –respondeu Castiel se sentando numa das poltronas do salão.

Bobby gostou daquele lugar, ele adoraria morar naquele lugar. Resolveu ler um daqueles livros raros, se informar mais um pouco. Dean estava feliz, tinha visto uma cozinha no caminho. Emmanuel voltou para os corredores, mas antes que entrasse neles, voltou correndo para Castiel, ele estava com medo de sofrer mais uma premonição. Castiel pegou Emmanuel no colo, sabia que o menino estava assustado ainda.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Dean olhando como o pequeno Emmanuel se encolhia no colo de Castiel.

-Sim, mas isso foi antes de encontramos vocês no acidente. Emmanuel viu vocês sofrendo um acidente, eu disse Dean, ele é mais poderoso que muitos anjos no paraíso, acho que agora sei porque meu pai Raphael pediu que eu trouxesse ele, acho que tem alguém atrás dele. –respondeu Castiel cuidando as costas do pequeno.

-Hummm. Cuidaremos dele. –disse Dean, ele gostava do pequeno, não queria que nada machucasse o menino. Ele se parecia um pouco a Sam, quando era criança.

Castiel olhou bem para Dean, estava feliz que estava com ele.


	4. Conhecendo o desconhecido

Dean tinha decidido ir conhecer o resto daquela caverna que Castiel tinha encontrado, não se imaginaria que teria um legado como aquele em seu nome, mas estava feliz afinal de contas se John tivesse conhecido seu pai por dentro se daria conta que seu pai era um homem que queria salvar o mundo da devastação dos demônios. Para Dean ainda era difícil acreditar no que tinha ganhado. Sam ficaria feliz em conhecer aquele lugar, mas se tocou que seu irmão tinha fugido, pois sabia que ele odiava caçar demônios. Dean não culpava Sam por fugir do negocio da família.

No corredor Dean abriu uma das portas e encontrou um quarto amplo e bonito, não tinha duvidas que ficaria com aquele quarto, deixou sua bagagem em cima da cama e tirou o casaco, olhou a volta admirado. Voltou para o corredor e viu Bobby entrando em uma porta. Sabia que o homem estava cansado era capaz de capotar naquela cama e dormir. Voltou para a sala queria saber onde estava Castiel, e viu o anjo com Emmanuel no colo lhe consolando, sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa por ele, mas não sabia o quê. Nunca sequer em sua vida tinha cuidado de uma criança como Emmanuel e tinha medo de errar feio com o pequeno. Se aproximou devagar, olhou os olhos azuis de Castiel e então pegou Emmanuel em seu colo, o menino bufou em seu sono, Dean riu baixinho, resolveu que era melhor levar o menino para um dos quartos para que ele pudesse dormir em paz.

Castiel seguiu Dean, no corredor Dean abriu uma porta mais próxima de seu quarto, não daria o gostinho de ver o menino sofrendo deixando longe de seu quarto. Castiel observou tudo o que Dean fazia com seu irmão, pois nem ele sabia o que tinha que fazer para que o menino ficasse bem, afinal ele tinha milhares de anos e nunca tinha lidado com uma criança antes, mas com Dean aprenderia tudo o que for preciso para ser feliz. Dean tirou os sapatos do menino e colocou o menino debaixo das cobertas e deixou que ele dormisse, saiu do quarto apagando a luz e deixou a porta do quarto aberta. Castiel sentiu Dean pegando sua mão e puxando novamente de volta pra a sala, sabia que o loiro queria conversar.

-Quando descobriu esse lugar? –perguntou se sentando num sofá.

-Quando ainda estava no céu, encontrei a chave na casa do lado da casa do Jimmy. –respondeu e pegou um dos livros que estava em cima da mesa, livro que o Bobby estava lendo.

-Acha que conseguiremos dar um jeito em Lilith? –perguntou se levantando olhando os olhos de Castiel, algo neles lhe chamava atenção.

-Lilith. Daremos um jeito nela só nos dois sim. –respondeu atento no que Dean fazia, não conseguia entender porque Dean lhe encarava daquele jeito.

-Vai começar a vida de caçador? –perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Sou um soldado, acho que não teria problemas em começar a caçar. –respondeu dando de ombros.

-Não acho que você deva fazer uma coisa dessas…

-Porque não? –perguntou o anjo olhando Dean sem crer.

-Não combina com você, anjo caçando demônios. –respondeu com cuidado, não queria ofender o anjo.

-Dean, já cacei coisas piores lá no paraíso. Não acreditaria nas coisas que tem acontecido lá. Acho que é por isso que nunca dei importância para o que acontecia ao meu redor. Desde que Deus desapareceu de seu trono, tem ocorrido guerras atrás de guerras. –respondeu largando o livro em cima da mesa tinha perdido o interesse pela leitura, voltou para a poltrona em que tinha estado.

Dean olhou Castiel se sentando na poltrona, parecia que ele estava cansado do que quer que tivesse acontecido lá no paraíso. Ainda não conseguia entender como um anjo como aquele poderia ter sofrido tanto em sua vida. Estava sentindo coisas que nunca poderia explicar para ninguém naquele momento, a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento era se sentar no colo do anjo e foi o que fez. Castiel se assustou ao sentir um peso em seu colo.

-Dean? –perguntou Castiel assustado, ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo que sentia naquele momento e estava com medo.

-Esta tudo bem. Esta sentindo isso? –perguntou pegando uma das mãos do anjo e colocando em seu peito, onde seu coração batia desesperado.

-Sim, estou sentindo. –respondeu.

-Bate por você. –disse Dean se aproximando.

Beijou os lábios de Castiel com cuidado, sabia que o anjo nunca tinha sido beijado em sua vida, já que no primeiro beijo deles, ele ficou estático em seu lugar ao invés de corresponder, mas agora ele queria ensinar ao anjo o que era amor. Castiel ficou imóvel, não sabia realmente o que fazer. Sua mente estava em branco naqueles momentos, e nem ouvir a voz de Jimmy ele estava ouvindo mais.

-Nunca foi beijado? –perguntou Dean se afastando.

-Não! –exclamou assustado.

-É só abrir a boca e deixar que sua língua faça o resto. –respondeu Dean voltando a beija-lo.

Castiel entendeu e seguiu o que Dean lhe disse o que tinha que fazer, na hora H ficou extasiado com o sabor do beijo. Dean acariciou o pescoço de Castiel conforme aprofundava o beijo. Dean sabia que estava indo rápido demais para Castiel, mas naquele momento ele queria fazer coisas de adultos com Castiel, queria que o anjo de olhos azuis aprendesse essas coisas, para que no futuro não precisasse ensinar nada. Se levantou do colo dele puxando uma de suas mãos para o quarto que Dean tinha escolhido. Fechou a porta, não deixaria que o pequeno Emmanuel visse o que estava fazendo. No fundo Castiel estava assustado, mas seguiu a corrente com Dean.

Dean tirou o sobretudo bege de Castiel deixando pendurado na cadeira junto com a sua, sua bagagem deixou no chão, naquele momento ele queria conhecer Castiel. Tirou o terno preto e também deixou pendurado na cadeira, tirou a gravata azul, começou a desbotoar os botões da camisa branca que Castiel usava.

-Dean o que estamos fazendo? –perguntou Castiel olhando como Dean desbotoava sua roupa.

-Lhe ensinarei a fazer amor. –respondeu puxando a camisa para fora da calça para terminar de desbotoar.

-Não acha que esta indo muito rápido? –perguntou completamente assustado, seu coração batia louco, e não sabia o que fazer.

-Melhor assim. –respondeu Dean derrubando Castiel na cama.

Castiel olhou Dean sem entender, mas sabia que o loiro queria fazer aquelas coisas naquele momento, seus olhos verdes não enganavam. Deixou que Dean continuasse o que fazia, sabia que o garoto pararia uma hora. Sentiu seus sapatos serem tirados, assim como suas meias. Nessa hora Dean parou e começou a tirar suas próprias roupas, ficando com o torso a mostra. Castiel olhou o peitoril de Dean, sabia que era mais forte que ele. Viu Dean tirando a calça e a cueca de uma vez. Dean estava como veio ao mundo e Castiel olhava tudo sem poder acreditar no que via, logo Dean terminava de tirar sua calça e sua cueca, não soube saber o que tinha sentido naquele momento.

Dean sentou no quadril de Castiel, pegou as mãos do anjo e fez com que ele acariciasse sua cintura. Castiel por outro lado estava assustado, parecia que ia desmaiar com as coisas que sentia naquele momento. Os olhos azuis de Castiel olhava por todos os lados assustados, estava com medo de fazer algo errado, mas Dean voltou a lhe beijar, foi quando sentiu que queria fazer aquelas coisas com o loiro, mas não podia, Emmanuel lhe chamava.

 

}{

 

No quarto da frente Emmanuel olhava para os lados sem entender onde estava e estava com medo daquele lugar. Tirou a coberta de cima e foi procurar pelo seu irmão, assim que viu o corredor onde tinha desmaiado, ficou com medo.

-CASS! –gritou assustado.

 

}{

 

Castiel jogou Dean ao lado e vestiu rapidamente sua cueca enquanto o loiro emburrava, mas também vestiu sua cueca de má vontade. Castiel abriu a porta e viu Emmanuel encolhido no chão tremendo. Pegou o menino no colo e trouxe para dentro do quarto de Dean, não queria deixar o menino sozinho ainda. Emmanuel se agarrou no pescoço de Castiel assim que foi pego no colo. Dean viu como o menino estava tremendo no colo de Castiel.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Emmanuel…

-Não vai. –resmungou o menino se encolhendo mais ainda no colo de Castiel.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Castiel sem entender bem o que o menino estava dizendo.

-Eu vi… eu vi papai Raphael. –respondeu o menino com medo.

Castiel arregalou os olhos assustado, ele não queria perder seu pai. Colocou o menino na cama e começou a se vestir, mas Dean não deixou que terminasse.

-Onde pensa ir? –perguntou Dean começando a ficar com medo do que estava acontecendo.

-Tenho que ver meus pais. –respondeu Castiel tentando se soltar do agarre de Dean.

-Tem duas pessoas na sala querendo ver Castiel. –disse Bobby na porta do quarto, ele tinha se levantado para pegar um copo de agua e por pouco não matava aos intrusos, sendo que eles estavam numa lugar enfeitiçados.

Castiel não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo para a sala e viu Raphael deitado no sofá ferido enquanto Mehiel tentava fechar sua ferida. Dean que não queria fazer feio na frente dos pais de Castiel viu suas roupas rapidamente e olhou Emmanuel que estava sentado na cama sem se mexer.

-Algo errado pequeno? –perguntou Dean pegando o menino no colo para que ele pudesse se consolar.

-Castiel. –respondeu o menino descendo do colo de Dean e se escondendo debaixo da cama.

Dean na hora se assustou, aquilo era uma armadilha, esperava que o anjo que estava começando a amar não sofresse as consequências. Com um suspiro pegou a chave na fechadura do lado de dentro, estava na hora de proteger Emmanuel do que fosse que estivesse dentro do bunker , trancou a porta.

 

}{

 

Na sala Castiel estava ajoelhado vendo como seu pai Raphael ficava a cada hora mais pálido que o normal. Dean tinha acabado de entrar e viu como Castiel ajudava Mehiel a consolar a dor de Raphael, mas o que acontecia era ao contrario, parecia que alguns anjos resolveram brincar de bruxaria e começaram a mexer com magia negra, nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo que acontecia com o anjo deitado no sofá. Se aproximou com cuidado, não daria o gostinho do anjo lhe atacar, se aproximou e viu o corte profundo que ele tinha na perna esquerda de onde saia um liquido preto, Dean sabia que sangue não era. Depois se lembrou que já tinha visto aquilo em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava onde. Foi direto para as prateleiras procurar um livro de cura ou algo parecido.

-Dean cadê Emmanuel? –perguntou Castiel olhando para os lados sem encontrar o menino.

-Não vou deixar ele perto disso! –respondeu pegando um livro que tinha achado procurou uma pagina.

-Dean! –repreendeu Castiel não acreditando que ele tinha deixado o irmão sozinho.

-Emmanuel tem razão! Melhor você sair e procurar essas coisas Cas. –respondeu Dean entregando o livro para o moreno enquanto corria para a cozinha.

-O que pretende com isso? –perguntou sem entender aquela receita direito.

-É a cura. Emmanuel não vai aguentar muito tempo gemendo de dor em meu quarto. Vá Castiel cuidarei de seu pai. –respondeu Dean apoiando sua testa na do anjo.

-Obrigado. –respondeu o anjo sumindo em suas asas.

Dean não conhecia os pais de Castiel, mas se queria ter uma boa impressão para eles, era melhor fazer aquela poção, nunca pensou que um dia fosse ter que fazer uma poção cura mordidas de tudo que é bicho e mutantes. De uma coisa Dean sabia era que o que quer que atingiu Raphael não foi animal coisa nenhuma, tinha medo de perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Voltou para a sala com um balde de agua. Castiel voltava com um saco pardo com os ingredientes da lista.

Dean espalhou pelo chão e começou a fazer poção, enquanto Castiel ajudava Mehiel a limpar o rosto suado de Raphael. No fim Dean terminou de fazer a poção e espalhou pelo corte na perna do anjo. Raphael gritou de dor, aquilo queimava. Dean tinha pegado um pote de vidro e fez com que aquele liquido preto caísse dentro do pote ao ver que ele estava escorrendo rápido para fora do corpo do anjo. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo de verdade, não entendia nada.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Castiel olhando atento aquele liquido preto.

-Alguém abriu a porta do purgatório no céu, os leviatãs começaram uma guerra sangrenta com nos, eles queriam vingança por termos trancado eles no purgatório. –respondeu Mehiel.

-E esse liquido preto? –perguntou Dean duvidoso da resposta.

-Veneno. –respondeu Raphael ao perceber que a dor passava.

-Esta bem agora pai?-perguntou Castiel, olhando Dean sem acreditar que ele foi capaz de fazer uma cura.

-Sim estou bem. –respondeu se sentando com cuidado, o liquido já terminava de sair de seu corpo.

Dean foi mais rápido e fechou o pote ao ver aquele liquido se mexendo, ainda não conseguia entender o que era aquilo, como assim veneno? Nunca tinha presenciado um veneno que se mexia e tomava conta de si mesmo.

-Isso é veneno leviatã, ele estava tentando me possuir, para começar atacar aos humanos, ele de alguma forma sabia que a gente acabaria fugindo do céu e vir atrás de você, acho que é por isso que Emmanuel esta no quarto se escondendo. Pode parecer loucura Castiel, mas a mãe dele levou ele uma vez para dentro do purgatório, ele já conhece essas coisas imundas. –respondeu Raphael tentando se levantar, mas Mehiel não lhe deixou.

-Emmanuel! –disse Dean se levantando do chão e indo para seu quarto.

 

}{

 

Emmanuel estava debaixo da cama de Dean quieto, ele não gostava dos barulhos que estava ouvindo do lado de fora do quarto, ele tinha medo de sair daquele quarto sem Dean. Em sua mente não era Raphael que estava ali com Mehiel disso tinha certeza. Ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta, se encolheu mais ainda debaixo da cama.

-Emmanuel sou eu Dean. –disse se ajoelhando no chão e levantando uma parte da colcha da cama.

-Fecha a porta Dean. Por favor. –pediu o menino antes de querer sair debaixo da cama.

Dean estranhou, mas obedeceu, o menino estava com muito medo para querer sair debaixo da cama com a porta do quarto aberta, mas assim que Dean fechou a porta Emmanuel saiu e se agarrou nas pernas de Dean.

-O que esta acontecendo? –perguntou pegando o menino no colo e se sentando na cama.

-Raphael foi atacado por leviatãs. –respondeu se escondendo.

-Sim foi…

-Eu vi isso antes deles virem aqui. O líder deles disse que estava na hora deles dominarem o mundo. –disse interrompendo Dean.

-Pequeno precisa controlar suas visões antes que te afete verdadeiramente, não é bom se inteirar do futuro. –respondeu acariciando as costas do menino que começava a tremer.

-Se eu soubesse o que fazer Dean. –respondeu o menino.

-Tente não pensar nos outros, pense só em você. –disse Dean, ele também não sabia o que responder ao menino naquele momento.

-Obrigado por cuidar de mim. Você tirou todo o liquido preto do papai? –perguntou olhando os olhos verdes de Dean.

-Sim. –respondeu.

-Me leve para a cozinha, mas deixe Raphael se aproximar de mim. –pediu o menino.

-O que vamos fazer? –perguntou saindo do quarto com o menino no colo.

-Queimar. –respondeu e se encolheu no colo ao ver Raphael sentado no sofá encarando o pote do liquido preto.

Dean olhou bem o anjo que estava ferido. Castiel percebeu que Emmanuel não sairia do colo de Dean tão cedo, e estranhou mais ainda ao ouvir a mensagem de Emmanuel em sua mente. Tomou o pote das mãos de Raphael e foi para a cozinha com Dean. Mehiel segurou Raphael sentado em seu lado ainda, sabia que o anjo aprontaria alguma coisa.

 

}{

 

Na cozinha Dean pegou um fosforo acendeu e jogou dentro do pote, logo se ouviram guinchos de dores. Emmanuel tapou seus ouvidos, ele não queria ouvir aqueles gritos nunca mais em sua vida, tinha odiado conhecer aquele submundo quando sua mãe lhe levou, alias odiava aquela mulher mais que tudo em sua vida, nunca imaginou que ela fosse tão macabra assim. Bobby veio correndo do quarto ao ouvir os gritos.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou irritado ele estava completamente com sono.

-Leviatãs. Estava saindo da ferida de Raphael. –respondeu Dean.

-Do purgatório? –perguntou olhando como o liquido preto ia sumindo nas chamas.

-Sim. –respondeu Castiel.

-Cas, pegue o resto da poção e pede pro papai beber, ele ainda esta estranho. –pediu Emmanuel voltando a se esconder no pescoço de Dean.

Castiel olhou estranhado o menino, mas entendeu porque ele agia daquele jeito, ele conhecia o poder dos leviatãs. Raphael a principio não queria tomar nada, mas Mehiel conseguiu que ele engolisse a poção. Castiel entendeu porque Emmanuel estava daquele jeito, ele desde do inicio sabia que algo tinha afetado seu pai, não sabia que era tanto. Dean que permanecia na cozinha percebeu Emmanuel ficar ais relaxado, parecia que sabia o que tinha acontecido com Raphael depois de tomar aquela poção. Resolveu ir na sala ver o que estava acontecendo e encontrou Raphael abraçando Castiel tão apertado.

-Como sabia que tinha algo errado comigo? –perguntou Raphael olhando os olhos azuis de Castiel.

-Eu não sabia, Emmanuel sabia. –resmungou olhando o menino no colo de Dean.

-É porque eu já lidei com leviatãs. –disse Emmanuel se contorcendo todo para ser colado no chão.

-Quando? –perguntou Mehiel não acreditando no que ouvia.

-Evelina! –disse Raphael começando a entender.

-Ela é irmã de Eve, a mãe de todos os monstros. –respondeu o menino pegando um livro na parte baixa da prateleira nele se lia Eve.

Dean pegou o livro do menino, não sabia que tinha historia sobre esses tipos de criaturas, leu a primeira parte, mas depois fechou o livro, não queria ficar traumatizado com a historia daquela mulher, largou o livro na mesa e foi se refugiar em seu quarto, estava cansado. Bobby também fez o mesmo, já que não queria atrapalhar a conversa de família que parecia que os anjos estavam tendo naquele momento. Castiel olhou para o pai e depois foi atrás de Dean.

 

}{

 

Dean tirava as roupas e colocava um pijama. Castiel entrou vendo como Dean mudava de roupas e trocava pelo pijama, sabia que estava na hora de começar a ser sério com Dean, conhecer aquelas coisas que estavam prestes a ter antes de tudo aquilo interromper. Se aproximou e abraçou Dean por trás, o loiro tomou um susto, sabia que era Castiel. Se virou e abraçou o moreno, estava começando a ter sentimentos sérios pelo anjo.

-Tudo bem com você? Você fugiu. –perguntou Castiel com cuidado não queria acabar ofendendo Dean.

-A historia de Eve é tão macabra e eu estou cansado. –respondeu Dean.

-Ok, durma vigiarei seu sono. –disse Castiel puxando Dean para a cama.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Dean beijando os lábios de Castiel com carinho.

Castiel sorriu meio triste, ele não sabia realmente o que fazer naqueles momentos, mas amava Dean e sabia que o loiro queria que ele ficasse por cima da relação. Ele achava que teria que conversar mentalmente com Jimmy. Ele não conseguiria formular uma pergunta dessas a seus pais, tinha vergonha ate.

Dean deitou na cama e puxou o edredom para se cobrir, Castiel também entrou debaixo do edredom, já que Dean queria ficar abraçado a ele enquanto dormia, não se importava, não deixaria que nada acontecesse com seu loiro, o sentimento que tinha por ele era tão forte que as vezes machucava, mas estava feliz de ter eles por Dean e por ninguém mais. Era tudo somente de Dean e seus filhos no futuro, pois ele queria ter filhos com Dean, disso não tinha duvidas.

 

}{

 

Jimmy olhava tudo chocado, tinha conhecido mais a respeito do anjo do que imaginava. E ouvir a historia sobre os leviatãs foi a pior coisa que já tinha ouvido no mundo, ver o anjo pai de Castiel sofrendo quando era possuído por aquele liquido preto foi a coisa mais chocante que já tinha presenciado na vida. Jimmy esperava que não tivesse nada mais pior que aquilo, não saberia se aguentaria ver outra coisa repugnante. Castiel olhou como Jimmy escorria na parede de sua mente, correu ate ele, estava assustado em ver o outro ficando pálido.

-Algo errado? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Só me prometa não ver mais coisas repugnantes! –resmungou Jimmy.

-OK, se não quiser nada na próxima vez, apenas fique de costas. –respondeu se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Veio por algo? –perguntou Jimmy olhando como Castiel suspirava cansado.

-Eu só queria saber como prosseguir minha relação com Dean, sabendo que eu não sei fazer praticamente nada…

-Oh eu vi, ele quase te estuprou... hahahaha. –interrompeu Jimmy rindo.

-… -Castiel simplesmente ficou mudo depois de ouvir aquilo do amigo, ele não entendia nada.

-Castiel! É só seguir a corrente de Dean, ele estava começando a desenvolver sentimentos fortes por você, não deixe que sua timidez estrague isso. Você vai ficar bem seguindo a corrente de Dean. –respondeu Jimmy apertando o ombro do anjo.

-Dean parece saber o que faz, mas ele só esteve com mulheres antes. –disse Castiel desconsolado.

-Pode parecer loucura, mas ele sabe o que faz, aprendemos com a vida Cass. –respondeu Jimmy.

-Acha que me sairei bem? –perguntou.

-Acho que sim, ninguém é perfeito Cass, e pode ser que Dean goste de você ser inocente após tudo. Ele te ensinou a beijar! –respondeu Jimmy sorrindo.

-Foi molhado. –disse recordando o primeiro beijo de língua deles.

-Logico que sim, molhado é mais gostoso. –resmungou Jimmy recordando seus beijos.

-Então o que devo fazer depois? Nunca me senti tão estranho depois dessa. –perguntou sem entender.

-Se Dean ficar nu de novo, apenas abrace. E peça que ensine. Eu poderia, mas sua alma esta ligada com Dean e eu e você somos o mesmo corpo no momento. –respondeu Jimmy ele estava começando a se sentir nostálgico e intruso ali, mesmo o corpo sendo seu.

-Desculpe. Não queria trazer lembranças dolorosas pra você. –disse abraçando Jimmy.

-Tudo bem Cass, já me conformei, é só que é doloroso lembrar que jamais voltarei. –respondeu abraçando o anjo de volta.

-Jimmy, se Dean e eu tivemos um filho, ficarei feliz se sua alma renascer, como meu filho. Eu não sei, mas acho que devo te recompensar por ter tomado seu corpo. –disse Castiel, naquele momento ele tinha tomado uma decisão, não permitiria que Jimmy sofresse.

-Porque? –perguntou sem entender.

-Porque você me quer feliz e eu também quero você feliz, não pode ficar o tempo todo vendo as coisas pervertidas que Dean me faz, enquanto você fica encolhido sem poder sentir o amor. –respondeu apertando mais ainda Jimmy.

-E como seria esse lance? –perguntou novamente.

-No momento em que meu filho nascer, diga que quer ser sua alma. Ensinarei enoquiano para você no momento certo. Você voltara a ser criança e conhecera coisas que seus pais jamais ensinaram. –respondeu Castiel com um sorriso no rosto, ele gostava de Jimmy por ser quem era.

-Me sentirei honrado nesses momentos. –respondeu Jimmy finalmente entendendo o que Castiel lhe propunha.

-Acha que Dean ficara assustado se peço agora? –perguntou Castiel pensativo.

-Acho que vai ficar assustado, ou feliz ate, já que ele estava tentando abusar de você. –respondeu rindo.

Castiel acabou rindo, gostava do jeito de ser de Jimmy, era por isso e outras que queria que o humano fosse feliz sendo seu filho, queria que ele conhecesse as coisas boas da vida. Não era bom deixar Jimmy sofrendo em sua mente. Jimmy por outro lado estava feliz por Castiel pensar no bem dele e esperava que pudesse voltar e ser filho daquele anjo que não sabia de nada no mundo do amor, e sabia que no futuro acabaria aprendendo mais o que devia do anjo e estaria feliz com isso, afinal seu outro pai seria o pervertido do Dean. Castiel olhou para o lado saindo da mente, assim viu como Dean lhe apertava mais.

 

}{

 

Na manha seguinte Emmanuel entrou correndo no quarto de Dean feliz. Castiel estava com Dean no colo, onde o loiro lhe abraçava assustado. O garotinho ficou quieto quando viu como Dean escondia o rosto no peito de Castiel, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Emmanuel subindo na cama.

-Não. Só estamos felizes por ter começado. –respondeu Dean que ainda se escondia.

-Porque se esconde? –perguntou o menino sem entender.

-Oras. –resmungou Dean olhando o menino que estava ao seu lado.

-Você parece assustado loiro. –disse Emmanuel levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-É porque seu irmão me contou algo que eu nunca pensei antes. Você é muito jovem pra entender. Eu aceito Cass. –respondeu Dean, se levantou e colocou o menino fora do quarto e trancou a porta.

Emmanuel resmungou, mas estava feliz em saber que seu irmão estava amando pra valer aquele pequeno loiro tarado. Resolveu deixar os dois em paz e ficar com seus pais e Bobby na sala. Castiel sorriu quando Dean começou a tirar as roupas, ainda não conseguia entender essas coisas, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sentir o amor de Dean. Juntos descobriram muitas coisas, além de que Dean nunca tinha feito amor com um homem e Castiel nunca nem fez algo como aquilo, sabia o que era a melhor coisa do mundo. Quando penetrou Dean simplesmente ficou parado ao sentir a dor de Dean.

-Logo passa, eu sei que sempre doi na primeira vez. –respondeu Dean ao olhar assustado de Castiel.

-Tem certeza porque você esta me apertando! –respondeu Castiel olhando o olhar verde de Dean.

-Vai ficar melhor. –disse Dean se mexendo fazendo Castiel entrar mais.

-Dean! –quase gritou . ele estava assustado com as coisas que estava sentindo naquele momento, ele não sabia descrever aqueles sentimentos, mas vendo como Dean sorria percebia o que quer que fosse aquilo era muito bom.

-Só se move Cass. –pediu Dean enlaçando suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Castiel.

-Melhor se acalmar pervertido que sou novo nisso! –reclamou Castiel sorrindo, se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Dean.

Dean riu, sabia que Castiel estava assustado aprendendo aquelas coisas. O loiro sorriu quando Castiel começou a se mover, o prazer que sentiu foi mais alto. Ele não sabia que fazendo sexo daquele jeito tinha mais prazer e sabia que só faria com Castiel, afinal ele era seu anjo. No final Castiel despejou sua essência em Dean, sentiu uma luz branca se acender em seu ventre. Castiel sorriu ele sabia que era Jimmy se aconchegando no ventre de Dean, não sabia que aquilo era mais fácil do que a magia enoquiana. Dean inclinou a cabeça sem compreender aquilo.

-O que foi essa luz? –perguntou curioso.

-Jimmy. –respondeu Castiel acariciando o ventre de Dean.

-Hum, assim do nada? –perguntou sem entender.

-Acho que sou poderoso afinal de contas. –resmungou Castiel tombando ao lado de Dean.

-Castiel! –reclamou Dean fazendo beicinho.

-Relaxe Dean. –disse Castiel puxando Dean para deitar em seu peito, estava cansado e sabia que acabaria dormindo para recuperar suas energias.

-Eu acho que amo você. –disse Dean beijando o peito de Castiel.

-Eu tenho certeza que você me ama, não teria feito essas coisas comigo. –resmungou o anjo apertando Dean em seu abraço.

Vermelho Dean se escondeu no peito de Castiel e dormiu relaxado, sabia que Castiel lhe protegeria se tivesse pesadelos, tinha amado dormir abraçado ao anjo na noite anterior e amaria dormir todos os dias daquele jeito com o anjo. Castiel estava cansado acabou dormindo junto com Dean e sabia que acabaria dormindo como um humano, ele sabia que adoraria aqueles dias. Dean se levantou e puxou a coberta para cobrir seus corpos nus.

 

}{

 

Mais tarde Dean acordava feliz, olhou como Castiel estava dormindo como um anjo lindo, afinal ele já era um anjo. Se levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro do quarto tomar um banho relaxante. Logo se trocou e viu Castiel se sentando na cama.

-Tome um banho Cass. –pediu Dean acariciando o rosto corado do anjo.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu o anjo se levantando da cama e se dirigindo para o banheiro.

Dean ficou vermelho ao ver Castiel indo nu para o banheiro. Tinha amado fazer amor com aquele anjo inocente.


	5. Uma nova missão

Castiel com um tempo começou a agir como um humano. Desde sua primeira vez na arte do sexo, perguntou a seu pai Raphael a respeito da luz que sentiu quando despejou sua semente em Dean.

-Hum, você é poderoso Castiel, isso um dia iria acabar acontecendo, mas Jimmy foi rápido em se aconchegar no ventre de Dean, ele ficara bem. –respondeu o anjo da melhor forma que tinha encontrado.

-Sinto falta de conversar com ele aqui. –respondeu apontando para sua cabeça.

-Eu sei, mas agora precisa proteger Dean, ele esta gravido do primeiro filho de vocês e quero ter esse neto. –resmungou Raphael fazendo Castiel sorrir.

-Cuidarei dele. –disse e se levantou da mesa onde conversava com o pai.

O bunker já tinha se tornado um lugar muito habitável, Dean estava feliz de ter aquele lugar como uma casa. Estava feliz de que Bobby não tinha lhe abandonado, não queria perder mais alguém em sua vida, as vezes estava tentado a ligar para Sam, mas sabia que ele tinha praticamente começado sua vida novamente desde do zero e ele queria tentar começar com Castiel aquela vida. Desde da primeira vez, tinha se passado quase quatro meses desde que Jimmy se mudou para seu ventre e estava feliz.

Estava em seu quarto deitado na cama se cuidando, ainda não queria voltar a ser caçador, não quando estivesse gravido do primeiro filho. Preferiu ficar no bunker estudando com Bobby e Castiel, para assim ficar mais informado do que existia lá fora, não queria ter que correr para uma biblioteca pesquisar. As vezes Bobby saia com o carro para uma livraria adquirir livros que eles precisavam, os que tinha trazidos de sua antiga casa já tinha ganhado espaço na biblioteca nova que estava montando num dos quartos vazios.

Dean naquele momento estava lendo um livro de ficção chamada  ** _A noite maldita de André Vianco_** quando tinha visto na livraria antes de completar dois meses ficou curioso com a historia do livro e comprou para ler, conhecer um pouco mais da arte de ficção desses escritores fabulosos. Enquanto lia acariciava seu pequeno ventre de quatro meses. Castiel entrou no quarto que começou a compartilhar com Dean, naquele momento já estava para bater dez da noite e queria cuidar de Dean, não podia permitir que Dean seguisse lendo o livro.

-A historia é tão interessante assim? –perguntou tirando o livro das mãos de Dean e colocando o marcador de paginas na pagina que Dean estava, não queria enfadar o loiro.

-Sim, muito. –resmungou feliz, deixou que Castiel lhe levasse para a cozinha para um pequeno lanche, que agora se tornava costume, por culpa de sua gravidez.

-Quero que Jimmy tenha essa curiosidade em livros também, para ele conhecer mais um pouco da vida, pelo que vi em sua mente antes de pedir seu corpo emprestado, ele nunca teve uma boa infância, seus pais eram muito rigorosos. Eu não quero isso para Jimmy e espero que você não Dean. –disse colocando um prato de torta na mesa para Dean e um copo de leite.

-Claro que não quero que ele tenha novamente aquela vida que teve, eu quero que nosso filho seja feliz, como nunca foi. –respondeu pegou o garfo que Castiel lhe estendia, amava torta.

-Sabe, estou feliz aqui com você, mas quero te perguntar uma coisa. –disse assim que se sentou em frente ao loiro que devorava sua torta devagar.

-Sip. –falou de boca cheia, Castiel sorriu.

-Você aceitaria se casar comigo no estilo angelical? –perguntou com cuidado, não faria Dean se engasgar.

-Estilo angelical? –perguntou Dean curioso depois de ter engolido uma pequena fatia da torta.

-Consiste em uma cerimonia de ligação de almas, poderemos conversar mentalmente, poderemos sentir nosso filho quando estiver em perigo, poderemos saber se estiver gravido novamente, mas o mais importante Dean é que você não envelhecera mais, passara a ser um anjo, como eu. –respondeu enumerando os fatos.

-Eu não quero. –respondeu imediatamente.

-Porque não? –perguntou Castiel curioso com a resposta firme de Dean.

-Sinto falta de Sammy. Não quero deixar de envelhecer, não quero ser um anjo. –respondeu e se levantou, tinha perdido a vontade de comer sua torta.

Castiel deixou Dean voltar para o quarto sozinho, não queria pressiona-lo, ele estava em seu direito de querer uma vida do jeito que ele queria, mas não queria perder Dean no futuro. Olhou o prato de torta que Dean largou e sorriu, amava Dean e aceitaria suas escolhas, mas no fim ia ter que deixar Dean partir para sempre. Tinha medo do que o futuro lhe esperava. Bobby entrou na cozinha para repor a agua de sua jarra que sempre tinha em todos os quartos ocupados.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou vendo como Castiel guardava o prato na geladeira.

-Dean rejeitou meu pedido de casamento. –respondeu voltando a se sentar na mesa.

-O que? Porque? –perguntou confuso.

-O enlace angelical faria dele um anjo também, ele deixaria de envelhecer. –respondeu tocando sua testa no tampo da mesa, estava triste pela escolha de Dean, mas respeitava.

-Sammy. –simplesmente disse Bobby.

-Exatamente. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu só queria ser feliz, mas eu respeito a decisão de Dean, se fosse eu que estivesse sendo pedindo em casamento, também rejeitaria a proposta, mas eu só queria que Dean fosse feliz. Que tivesse uma família na qual se orgulhar. Veja meus pais eles estão casados há mais de mil décadas, estão felizes, me tiveram eu sou grato por eles. –respondeu com um ar triste.

 

}{

 

Enquanto isso no quarto Dean se deitava com cuidado, estava assustado com aquele pedido de casamento de seu anjo. Ainda não aceitava aquelas coisas, precisa conhecer mais da vida do anjo. Desde de sua primeira vez juntos, não se desgrudava dele, tinha passado ótimos momentos juntos.

 

**Flashback**

_Dean e Castiel passaram a fazer suas missões sempre juntos, um protegendo o outro, mas era sempre Dean que se dava mal e Castiel lhe tirava de seus apuros, nisso Castiel aprendeu a ser um garoto safado. Sempre roubava um beijo de Dean onde quer que fosse. Castiel demonstrava que era feliz naquele relacionamento que estava começando com Dean. Eram sempre visto juntos nas ruas de mãos dadas ou conversando pelo bairro em que moravam agora. Eles ainda não retiraram o feitiço da invisibilidade do bunker, ainda não estava preparados para revelar sua moradia para os demônios._

_Um dos momentos que Dean mais gostava era dos dias que estavam no parque com Emmanuel. Dean tinha ensinado o garoto a soltar pipa, ensinado o garoto nerd a ser um garoto normal pelo menos um dia na vida, Castiel gostava do jeito que seu irmão era, mas naquele dia em especial estava feliz em ver Emmanuel se divertindo, fazendo inveja em outros casais que estavam no parque. Era em momentos como aquele que Dean mais gostava quando estavam no parque com Emmanuel, o menino tinha adorado a experiência e sempre pedia um dia de folga para brincar no parque._

_Outros momentos que passava junto de Castiel era quando o moreno deitava ao seu lado na cama e cuidava de sua gravidez. Por ser um anjo Castiel já sentia os movimentos do filho no ventre de Dean o que fazia o loiro ficar emburrado, mas desde que completou quatro meses de gestação começou a sentir as primeiras patadas de seu filho. Castiel sorria quando Dean esbugalhava seus olhos verdes em sentir as patadas de seu filho._

_-Isso não é engraçado Cass! –resmungou Dean, acariciando seu ventre com carinho, acalmando as patadas do seu bebe._

_-Não, mas você tinha ver que sua cara. –respondeu roubando um beijo de Dean._

**_Fim flashback_ **

 

Dean recordava muitos momentos com Castiel e sabia que queria passar a eternidade com ele, mas ainda não estava preparado para essas coisas, primeiro queria conversar com Sammy, saber se ele estava bem e o que fazia de sua vida agora. Castiel entrou no quarto trocou a roupa pelo pijama. Dean olhou o moreno, queria saber como ele estava, se estava enfadado, magoado com sua negativa.

-Esta tudo bem Dean. Eu entendo sua negativa. –disse mesmo de costas, guardou suas roupas no guarda-roupa.

-Eu queria poder falar com Sam, saber se esta tudo bem. –respondeu se sentando na cama.

-Ele esta bem Dean…

-Mas eu quero falar com ele! –resmungou Dean interrompendo o anjo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, não se altere. Durma, velarei seu sono. –disse Castiel, por dentro ele não sabia o que fazer, queria poder conversar com Jimmy naquele momento.

-Você ainda me ama? –perguntou Dean se deitando no peito de Castiel que deitava ao seu lado.

-Claro que sim, amo você e isso não vai mudar só porque me negou o pedido de casamento ou porque fica bravo quando digo que Sam esta bem mesmo longe de você e Bobby. Eu amo você pelo seu jeito de ser e nada vai mudar o que eu sinto. –respondeu beijando a testa do loiro.

Dean sorriu triste, se escondeu no peito de Castiel, não negava que tinha saudades de seu irmão caçula, no dia seguinte perguntaria a Bobby para saber se Sam fez alguma ligação. Mas naquele momento relaxou ao sentir os carinhos que Castiel fazia em seu ventre, fazendo seu filho se acalmar e deixar Dean dormir sossegado, numa paz relaxante.

 

}{

 

Ao dia seguinte Dean assim que entrou na cozinha conversou com Bobby, estava louco para saber de noticias de seu irmão, queria que tudo estivesse bem para Sam, afinal ele merecia ter a vida que sempre quis. Dean sabia que quando Sam era pequeno ele levava a sério os estudos, sabia que ele queria ter um futuro brilhante pela frente. Castiel não se importou com que Dean pedisse informações para Bobby, afinal ele também pediria informações sobre seu irmão. Logo Raphael entrava com Mehiel e Emmanuel, Castiel olhou o pai de modo que ele soubesse que precisava falar com ele que o assunto era importante. Os dois saíram da cozinha discretamente, ainda não queria alarmar ninguém.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Raphael olhando estranhado ao filho.

-Dean rejeitou meu pedido de casamento. –respondeu subindo as escadas para ir pra fora, precisava de um ar, o vento sempre lhe acalmava.

-Esta chateado com ele? –perguntou Raphael sem poder crer que seu filho já tinha sido recusado pelo loiro.

-Não estou chateado, ele quer saber noticias de Sam. –respondeu esticando os braços para que o ar do vento refrescasse seus braços.

-Porque não traga esse garoto pra ver Dean? –perguntou curioso.

-Sam estava praticando seus poderes demoníacos da ultima vez que o vi, eu não quero nada relacionado a demônios perto do meu filho, não nesse momento. –respondeu chateado, confuso.

-Entendi, mas já vi ele agora, pra saber se ele esta praticando isso ainda? –perguntou curioso.

-Ainda não, mas acha que ele já pode ter mudado? –respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Acha que possa ir vê-lo? Sabe eu quero que você seja feliz Cass, não pode ficar sofrendo. Você entrou para a guerra muito cedo, e é por isso que eu não deixo que Emmanuel fique por perto quando estou conversando com Mehiel a respeito de guerras, ele já viu demais naquele purgatório, eu não quero essa vida para Emmanuel. Eu irei ver esse Samuel Winchester e traze-lo. –respondeu Raphael sumindo com suas asas.

Castiel olhou para o céu, não queria ter que trazer Sam, não achava certo interromper a vida de uma pessoa só pra fazer Dean aceitar a se casar com ele, ate porque sabia que Dean não queria aquele casamento, ele ainda queria ser um mortal. Castiel sentiu alguém ao seu lado, viu Dean lhe olhando confuso.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Dean.

-Não. Meu pai foi atrás de Sam. Não deixarei que fale com ele. Se ele ainda estiver praticando seus poderes demoníacos. –respondeu sincero, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer se Sam visse que Dean estava gravido e resolvesse ataca-lo.

-Tudo bem. Também temo pela vida do Jimmy. –respondeu abraçando o anjo.

-Mesmo que a gente não se case, continuarei ao seu lado Dean. –disse Castiel acariciando os cabelos de Dean.

-Não é que eu não queira me casar, é só que eu preciso falar com Sam, ele precisa saber que já não poderei seguir falando com ele. Eu quero me casar com você, mas não acho que seja o momento certo, preciso saber, conhecer mais você, não é justo que você saiba da minha vida inteira e eu não saber nada de você. –resmungou o outro olhando para cima, para os olhos azuis de Castiel que sorria com a resposta de Dean.

Por dentro Castiel estava feliz ele não sabia que era por aquilo que Dean não queria se casar, mas naquele momento estava muito feliz, sabia que teria que contar muita coisa a respeito de sua vida para Dean, para que ele soubesse do que já tinha enfrentado ao longo de sua vida, saber das coisas que sofreu na guerra, saber se já tinha namorado. Dean acariciou o rosto de Castiel, pois estava feliz em estar com ele.

-Vamos entrar, Raphael esta lá dentro com Sam. –disse Castiel um pouco sombrio.

-Cass, meu anjo eu te amo. –respondeu Dean puxando o anjo para um beijo antes de entrar no bunker.

-Eu também te amo. –correspondeu ao beijo de Dean, desde de sua primeira vez juntos, tinha aprendido a beijar o loiro com amor. Se ajoelhou e beijou o ventre onde se aconchegava Jimmy. Dean sorriu feliz, adorava esses momentos de carinho de Castiel para o bebê.

Juntos os dois se deram as mãos e voltaram para dentro do bunker, onde na sala Sam e Bobby estavam abraçados matando a saudades. Castiel desceu as escadas com Dean com cuidado. Sam olhou para a escada, não acreditava no que via, seu irmão estava diferente e vivo, não conseguia entender, olhou Bobby esperava que ele não tivesse feito nenhum pacto com o demônio, mas ouviu aquele homem que estava ao lado de Dean falar.

-Prazer sou Castiel, eu tirei Dean do inferno. –disse frio, não permitindo que Dean saísse detrás.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Sam olhando para Bobby.

-Castiel é um anjo, Raphael e Mehiel também, já Emmanuel é de outra elite de anjos. Todos eles salvaram Dean da perdição, mas Castiel é especial. –respondeu Bobby, fazendo sinal para que Castiel ficasse calmo.

-Ainda pratica aqueles poderes? –perguntou Castiel um pouco rude, não deixaria ele se aproximar de Dean enquanto não ouvisse a resposta.

-Não. Fui engando esse tempo todo pela Ruby, eu nunca pensei que ela fosse me treinar para poder matar Lilith no final, para poder libertar Lúcifer do inferno, desde aquele momento, tenho usado um escudo anti demônio. Não quero ser encontrado nem por Crowley, mas nunca pensei que anjos pudessem me encontrar. Porque se esconde Dean? –respondeu Sam olhando como seu irmão ainda permanecia atrás daquele anjo que lhe perguntava rudemente.

-Porque só estou protegendo Jimmy. –respondeu Dean ficando ao lado de Castiel.

-Jimmy? –perguntou sem entender, não via criança alguma ali, a não ser uma protuberância enorme no ventre de Dean, olhou chocado para Bobby não conseguia entender aquilo.

-É o filho de Castiel e Dean…

-Mas são dois homens! –resmungou Sam completamente chocado com o que via em sua frente.

-Olha Sam eu só queria te ver, porque eu deixarei de ser mortal, me casarei com Castiel e formarei minha família com ele, eu só queria que você soubesse. –respondeu Dean abraçando Castiel, se escondendo no peito de seu anjo.

-Ainda não consigo entender como foi que ficou gravido! –resmungou Sam novamente.

-Nós os anjos somos poderosos, mesmo que meu filho Castiel tenha achado seu parceiro de vida num humano ele ainda poderia ter um filho dele, mesmo que fosse um homem eu estou feliz por meu filho, afinal eu carreguei ele por nove meses aqui. –disse Mehiel tocando seu ventre, ainda tinha as marcas das cicatrizes dos momentos que Castiel tinha estado em seu ventre milhares de anos atrás.

Sam olhou chocado para o anjo que lhe respondia, aquilo tudo era muito surreal, era muito difícil de acreditar, mas vendo seu irmão escondido nos braços de Castiel, soube que tudo aquilo era verdade, Dean nunca lhe mentiria por algo tão sério. Mas agora lhe ficava uma duvida.

-Ainda esta caçando Dean? –perguntou com cuidado, não achava certo caçar estando gravido.

-Claro que não, Castiel e eu não queremos perder a vida de Jimmy. –refutou molesto, nunca pensou que fosse ouvir uma pergunta tão ridícula.

-Que bom, mas porque me trouxeram aqui? Podia ter escrito uma carta…

-Porque eu queria te ver, saber que você esta bem, que não pratica mais bruxaria negra, eu não sei se poderei permitir que Jimmy chegue perto de você, não quando você ainda não estiver totalmente curado desse sangue demoníaco que aquele louco do Azazel lhe fez tomar. Ou pior Ruby…

-Como sabe que Ruby me obrigou a tomar sangue demoníaco? –interrompeu Sam olhando estranhado para seu irmão mais velho.

-Castiel viu, ele nunca me escondeu nada, ele é mais fiel a mim. –respondeu Dean orgulhoso de seu anjo, amava aquele anjo com todas as suas forças.

Sam abaixou a cabeça envergonhado de seus atos no passado, não entender como foi que nunca ficou enojado de ter tomado sangue demoníaco, naquele momento se sentia como se fosse um vampiro com sede de sangue. Caiu de joelhos completamente envergonhado, não percebeu que Emmanuel se aproximava com cuidado e lhe tocava seus cabelos longos, sentiu uma paz calmante com aquela mão do garoto.

-O importante é você ficar longe dessa guerra. –disse o pequeno.

-Como pode falar com essa voz? –perguntou Sam assustado, nunca tinha visto uma criança falar com uma sabedoria das grandes e daquele jeito.

-Mesmo tendo cinco anos humanos, eu tenho bastante conhecimento e amo meus pais Raphael e Mehiel, eu não trocarei nada por eles, afinal eles me ensinaram o valor da vida. E conheci a coisa pior quando estive no purgatório, não queira estar no caminho dos demônios, você é o receptáculo de Lúcifer. –respondeu andou ate seus pais e estendeu os braços para Raphael fazendo assim que seu pai lhe carregasse.

Sam viu o pequeno se esconder no pescoço do anjo maior, era estranho ver aquilo, um menino de cinco anos humanos ser muito mais inteligente que ele e saber de coisas que nem queria imaginar e ter enfrentado sabe se lá o que no tal purgatório, estava estranhado de tudo aquilo. Olhou seu irmão que tinha se sentado no colo de Castiel e deitado no ombro do mesmo e escondido o rosto pelo sono.

-Sam, o que acha do casamento de seu irmão com Castiel? –perguntou Bobby ele sabia que Dean queria saber aquela resposta.

-Eu não sei nem o que dizer! Mas Dean é mais velho que eu, ele pode fazer da vida dele o que quiser. Eu só quero sair dessa vida de caçador pra sempre em minha vida e tomar meu caminho como advogado. –respondeu se levantando do chão.

-Tudo bem Sammy, deixarei você em paz, no fim o papai morreu e você nem quis retomar sua naquela época, quero que vá agora e nunca se esqueça que pode me procurar se tiver problemas onde estiver. –disse Dean olhando seu irmão mais novo.

Sam entendeu a deixa, seu irmão percebia que queria ser feliz a sua maneira. Olhou atentamente para seu irmão deixado no peito de Castiel que acariciava o ventre de Dean com carinho, protegia. Percebia que o anjo era desconfiado, percebeu que ele estava cantando uma musiquinha no ouvido de Dean e que o mesmo só sorria. Sama não entendia aquela língua, mas a julgar por Dean ele sabia que língua era aquela e só queria que Dean fosse feliz.

-E quando será o casamento? –perguntou curioso.

-Depois que o Jimmy nascer. –respondeu Dean sorrindo, olhou para Castiel o anjo concordou com a ideia.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu Castiel com um beijo nos lábios de Dean.

-Cass! –grunhiu Dean, mas estava feliz.

Sam não conseguia acreditar que seu irmão tinha beijado um homem, alias foi Castiel que beijou seu irmão, balançou a cabeça para tirar aquela imagem de sua mente, afinal Dean sempre foi mulherengo e agora estava ali, com um compromisso com um anjo chamado Castiel. Ele só queria que seu irmão fosse feliz.

-Bem acho que vou indo. –disse Sam.

-Dê o numero do telefone pra ele Bobby. –pediu Dean, não queria perder contato com seu irmão.

Bobby anotou o numero num pedaço de papel e entregou para Sam, que foi embora num estalar de dedos de Emmanuel. Castiel olhou o garoto sem entender a pressa.

 

}{

 

Nos dias que se seguiram Castiel saiu em missão com Bobby, tinha encontrado distúrbios num bairro próximo. Castiel na hora soube que se tratava de demônios recrutando gente inocentes para alguma guerra sangrenta, salvou sete pessoas, marcou seus ossos com símbolos angelicais que não permitiam que os demônios pudesse se aproximar deles novamente e esperava que quer que fosse que estava recrutando pessoas inocentes deixasse de fazer isso. No fim da missão tinha visto o cão que guardava as portas do inferno, não teve outra escolha a não ser mata-lo. Bobby quase tinha sido morto.

Na noite os dois voltaram para casa totalmente sujos de sangue. Dean resmungou e pediu que Castiel tomasse um banho antes de se deitar na cama. Após tudo eles dormiam na cama. Dean gemeu de dor, olhou seu ventre em sem entender, Castiel tinha saído do banheiro molhado ao ouvir o gemido de Dean.

-O que foi? –perguntou preocupado.

-Jimmy. –respondeu gemeu novamente.

Castiel tirou a camiseta de Dean e o restante das roupas, pegou Dean no colo e levou ele direto para o chuveiro, acariciou o ventre de Dean com carinho, fazendo assim que o pequeno se acalmasse dentro de Dean. Dean olhou Castiel, amava aquele momentos em que o anjo cuidava da gravidez, fazendo o filho deles se acalmar, fazendo que não machucasse muito seu papi. Mesmo embaixo do chuveiro Dean beijou o anjo, por ser aquela pessoa especial, por ser um homem de palavra, por ser o amor de sua vida, pois desde que se conheceram nunca mais se desgrudou um minuto sequer do anjo, a não ser quando ele saia para caçada com Bobby, amava o anjo por ser muito protetor.

Castiel não era muito de namorar quando Dean estava gravido, mas desfazia de seus desejos, mesmo agora sendo devorado pelo loiro, não deixou que ele prosseguisse, não quando Dean estava sentindo dores em seu ventre, ainda não conseguia entender o que Jimmy queria batendo assim no ventre de Dean. Colocou sua mão no ventre, sentiu aquela necessidade de conversar com Jimmy, mas depois parou de pensar besteira e prestou atenção no que Jimmy lhe dizia:

_Proteja o papi, demônios vem por toda parte._

Ainda não conseguia entender como Jimmy sabia dessas coisas, mas de uma coisa era certeza demônios viriam de toda a parte, com cuidado se afastou de Dean e se ajoelhou beijando o ventre do outro. Dean sorriu com o beijo de Castiel, ele realmente amava o filho que estava tendo com ele.


	6. Anos mais tarde

Meses se passaram e Dean estava cada dia maior, sua gravidez tinha chegado na reta final e estava mais que feliz por entrar em trabalho de parto e trazer Jimmy ao mundo o quanto antes, mas ele sabia que devia esperar a hora certa para que o menino nascesse. Castiel também estava ansioso para a chegada de Jimmy. Os dois passaram os últimos dias de gravidez conversando se conhecendo mais ainda. Dean conhecia a historia de seu futuro marido. Os dois esperavam que Jimmy fosse feliz com eles.

No final Dean estava deitado na cama sem poder se levantar, já sentia as primeiras dores do parto. Castiel teve que chamar seu pai, pois não entendia nada de parto, mas sabia que queria aprender, para não ter que depender de Mehiel no futuro. Mesmo sendo o primeiro filho de ambos, ambos queria que Jimmy ao menos tivesse um irmão, para que não ficasse sozinho, quando fosse mais velho. Castiel ficou por perto se seu pai precisasse de ajuda. O parto foi um parto tranquilo, logo Jimmy estava deitado no peito de Dean dormindo.

Castiel sorriu ao ver que Jimmy se parecia muito com sua antiga casca, assim ninguém falaria que o menino não era filho dele, simplesmente era cara. Dean estava feliz também ao perceber que o pequeno era a cara de Castiel.

-Esse menino vai me matar de ciúmes no futuro. –disse Dean certo momento.

-Eu é que vou morrer de ciúmes se supõe que eu sou o único! –resmungou Castiel sorrindo

-Não seja tosco. –respondeu Dean puxando o anjo para um beijo furioso que deixou o anjo sem folego.

Castiel olhou para Dean, nunca tinha sentindo um beijo como aquele, mas gostou aquilo mostrava que Dean lhe amava, e como amava. Estava realmente feliz naquela família que estava montando com Dean e queria que a família crescesse um dia. Isso esperava.

 

}{

 

Sam por outro lado tinha conhecido uma mulher que tinha mexido com seu coração, mas nunca imaginou que a própria fosse casada e que tinha dois filhos. No fundo a esqueceu, mas meses depois nunca imaginou que fosse a defender do marido dela no tribunal. E desde então os dois se tornaram grandes amigos que foi evoluindo para algo mais.

Sam foi feliz vivendo sozinho sem Dean por perto, mas no fundo sentia uma enorme saudade de seu irmão e nunca escondeu para ninguém que seu irmão era da policia e que vivia praticamente isolado no trabalho, ele não queria se meter em encrencas inventando uma mentira. Desde que o pequeno Jimmy nasceu, Dean tinha ligado e dito que tinha entrado num trabalho fixo no FBI para camuflar o seu trabalho como caçador, mas desde então o país estava na mais completa paz.

 

}{

 

Bobby tinha ficado no bunker afinal já não queria mais trabalhar mexendo em carros, naquele momento desde que Jimmy nasceu ele preferia ficar no bunker cuidando das crianças enquanto os pais dos mesmos trabalhavam em proteger o país. Emmanuel era um menino esperto e sempre sabia quando Jimmy queria algo ou quando era hora de trocar a fralda do menino.

Bobby não tinha se convertido em baba, simplesmente estava no bunker pesquisando para poder escrever um livro de historias de ficção, afinal não queria ficar o tempo todo parado sem fazer nada, é preciso ganhar para a vida.

 

}{

 

Quando Dean se descobriu novamente gravido ele quis matar Castiel, mas no fundo estava feliz pela chegada de um segundo filho, mas estava sendo muito apressados. Pela segunda gravidez não sentiu a luz, mas sabia que estava gravido quando fez o teste de gravidez. Teria que contar para Castiel, afinal não queria trabalhar sabendo que poderia acabar machucando a criança, ou pior perdendo a criança.

Castiel quando soube que seu pequeno Dean estava gravido de novo, se desculpou com ele, mas prometeu não deixar Dean sozinho nesses momentos, não queria que nada acontecesse com o irmão de Jimmy, afinal ele queria ter dito irmãos também quando era mais jovem, mas agora ele tinha um pequeno irmão bem mais poderoso que ele e não se conformava. Mas Castiel gostava do pequeno Emmanuel.

 

}{

 

No FBI ninguém se deu conta que Dean e o tal de Castiel saíram de viagem juntos para resolver umas coisas em sua cidade natal, mal sabia eles que era para que Dean se cuidasse, afinal a nova gravidez era totalmente diferente da gravidez do pequeno Jimmy. Mehiel quando soube que seria avô novamente ficou feliz, mas também ficou de olho na gravidez de Dean, afinal o mesmo tinha medo de que algo saísse errado com o pequeno anjo que gestava.

Castiel passava horas cuidando e mimando Dean, assim como também mimava Jimmy que já tinha quase um ano de vida. Desde quando Jimmy nasceu as coisas tinham andado em relativa paz no país e esperava que fosse assim, afinal ele precisava cuidar das crianças que estavam crescendo, não queria negligenciar ninguém, eles amavam os filhos. Castiel esperava que o próximo filho fosse mais um menino, não saberia lidar com uma menina. Dean por outro lado queria que fosse uma menina para homenagear sua mãe morta.

 

}{

 

Os dias se passaram para o casal que viajaram para outros lugares ficando sempre escondidos, Dean não queria que ninguém visse seu estado de homem gravido, estava com medo de certas coisas e queria prevenir essas coisas afinal não queria ser colocado num laboratório e ser estudado, afinal ele sabia que era um homem completamente era o poder de Castiel que o fazia ficar gravido e nem ligava afinal tinha aprendido a amar o anjo.

Castiel era um anjo completamente diferente para Dean, afinal tinha feito que Dean conseguisse engravidar pela segunda vez e sinceramente ele esperava que sua gravidez fosse normal como foi a de Jimmy.

Dean e Castiel só voltaram para o bunker quando seu segundo filho nasceu que foi gêmeos, Castiel teve um pequeno susto. Os gêmeos era um casal chamado Mary Jane e West Dwight. Chegaram no bunker com dois meses de vida. Mehiel foi logo examinando as duas crianças, pois em sua família jamais tiveram gêmeos. Raphael estava assustado, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. Em seu passado ele tinha tido gêmeos antes de conhecer Mehiel, mas as crianças tinham nascido mortas e esperava que os gêmeos de Castiel ficasse bem.

 

}{

 

Naqueles tempos os gêmeos cresceram forte e são. Assim como Jimmy que tinha feito sete anos e era um menino muito inteligente que gostava de ler de tudo. Os gêmeos gostavam de aprontar, mas brincavam juntos, eles tinham ambos cinco anos. Dean não tinha mais engravidado, tinha evitado fazer sexo com Castiel, mas praticava sexo oral, tinha aprendido a gostar de mamar o mastro de Castiel e o mesmo tinha aprendido a fazer em Dean.

 

}{

 

Logo num dia o mundo se tornou sangrento, de alguma forma Lilith tinha conseguido quebrar a maioria dos selos e Sam tinha se metido em encrencas e tinha sido preso e Dean sabia que Sam não tinha matado Lilith, já que a garota tinha sido encontrada morta num spa onde ela estava atrás de uma mulher. Dean conseguiu tirar Sam da prisão e tinha levado Sam para o bunker onde ele precisava tomar sangue sagrado para tirar o sangue demoníaco que tinha restado no corpo dele. Sam não contestou, afinal ele entendia o que Ruby tinha estado querendo fazer com ele, lhe fazer matar Lilith e libertar os demônios? Nem louco ele faria algo como aquilo, já que um deles tinha matado sua noiva no passado. Ainda tinha feridas da morte de Jessica.

Castiel ficou de olho no que Sam podia fazer, mas a cura que Dean fazia no irmão dele acabou por ajudar, Sam ficou dias em coma profundo, não acordou ate dentro de seis meses mais tarde. Nesse meio tempo Dean e Castiel ajudaram os outros anjos a limparem a bagunça que Lilith tinha aprontado e tinha encontrado a dona da morte da pequena diabinha. Castiel não conseguia acreditar que um dos seus antigos amigos do passado tinha matado a garota Lilith, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com aquelas pessoas que saiam mantando os demônios destruidores de selos.

Raphael e Mehiel quando souberam quem tinha matado a ultima parte do selo ficou completamente chocado, eles não sabiam que tinha anjos que estavam apoiando o apocalipse, ainda eram estranho para eles presenciarem aquilo que não concordava. Ficaram completamente magoado com as coisas que os anjos tinham ouvido. Ainda não conseguia entender como um escrivão como Metraton tinha conseguido converter as mentes desses anjos. E o pior de tudo, tinha se inteirado que Metraton queria fechar os portões do céu.

Castiel estava furioso, ele tinha ouvido historias de Metraton no passado. E o pior é que já tinha concordado com as ideias dele no passado, agora entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tinha sido Metraton que tinha feito seus amigos lhe dizer que ele era um anjo fracassado que não merecia ficar no céu. Em num desses anjos que tinha matado Lilith tinha encontrado um papel escrito "Castiel tem que morrer por trair o céu", ele não tinha traído o céu só simplesmente tinha encontrado a metade de uma alma gêmea, é que isso agora era proibido? –pensava Castiel.

Ele tinha jurado que ia caçar esse Metraton e faria ele pagar caro pelas mentiras que tinha contado a respeito de sua família no passado. Faria o maldito anjo renunciar o seu posto. Ele precisava encontrar Deus, não era possível que ele tinha sumido para sempre. Castiel estava desconfiado de que Metraton tinha dedo naquilo também. Raphael sabia que seu filho tinha descoberto alguma coisa e deixaria seu filho agir por conta própria, pois sabia que seu filho ia lhe chamar no momento certo.

Mehiel por outro lado tinha ficado perto de Emmanuel que tinha onze anos e estava caçando com seu irmão quando descobriu essas coisas macabras a respeito de Metraton. Ambos sabiam que Metraton era ambicioso e louco.

-Metraton foi possuído para agir desse jeito não é pai? –perguntou Emmanuel no banheiro onde Mehiel lhe revisava atrás de machucados.

-Possuído ou não ele sempre foi louco quando era escrivão de Deus. Dizia sempre que queria que os portões do céu fossem fechados e que nenhum humano pudesse conhecer o paraíso depois de sua morte, ainda não consigo entender as ideias desse cretino. –respondeu furioso.

-Pai acha que eu possa namorar Jimmy? –perguntou confuso, pois sentia coisas inexplicáveis pelo menino mais novo.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou assustado para o menino que entrava no chuveiro.

-Eu sinto coisas quando estou com ele, comecei sentir desde que ele nasceu. –respondeu se lavando da sujeira.

-hum, terá que ver isso com o pai dele. –respondeu contente que seu filho mais novo já tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea.

-É estranho né pai. Ainda sou jovem para sentir essas coisas não acha? –perguntou tirando o sabão do corpo e desligando o chuveiro e se enxugando.

-Sim, mas nessa época eu também sentia coisas e nem foi pelo seu pai senão por um bastardo que traiu o céu no passado. Seu pai matou ele e então me apaixonei e estamos juntos ate hoje. –respondeu Mehiel feliz.

Emmanuel estava feliz em ouvir aquela historia, afinal não tinha ouvido e esperava sinceramente que seus pais ainda fossem felizes. Ele esperava que Castiel deixasse ele namorar o filho mais velho dele. Tudo bem que era tio e sobrinho, mas eram almas gêmeas.

 

}{

 

Castiel olhou Emmanuel se aproximando dele, ainda não conseguia entender o que seu irmão queria com ele. Tinha sido levado para o quarto do menino.

-Descobri que Jimmy é minha alma gêmea. –disse de cabeça baixa, não conseguia encarar seu irmão.

-Esta me pedindo permissão para namorar seu sobrinho? –perguntou confuso.

-Se não for moléstia. –respondeu com medo de ser negado.

-Acho que deve falar com Dean, não comigo. –disse completamente confuso com aquilo.

-Oras não sabia que você era tão confuso Cass. –disse Dean na porta.

-Eu não entendo dessas coisas…

-Você namorou comigo quando nos conhecemos. Claro que seu irmão pode namorar Jimmy, mas vai ter que explicar para Jimmy o que esta acontecendo viu menino travesso. –interrompeu Dean concordando com o pedido de Emmanuel.

Dean levou Castiel para o quarto deles, sabia que Emmanuel precisava de privacidade para conversar com Jimmy. Jimmy por outro lado estava lendo na biblioteca e ele sabia que Emmanuel era apaixonado por ele e tinha contado para Dean, estava com medo afinal de contas, mas Dean pediu que escutasse sempre o que Emmanuel pudesse lhe dizer no futuro.

 

}{

 

Emmanuel tinha puxado Jimmy para seu quarto, queria falar com ele sem ninguém ouvindo ou atrapalhando. Jimmy estava tremendo de medo.

-Porque esta tremendo? –perguntou Emmanuel sem entender.

-Eu sei que é apaixonado por mim, mas não quero nada. –respondeu na defensiva.

-Mas! –exclamou Emmanuel sentindo a dor da rejeição, aquilo doía completamente.

Jimmy saiu do quarto de Emmanuel sem olhar para trás, ele não queria nada em sua vida. No corredor estavam Dean e Castiel lhe olhando alarmado. Castiel olhou sem entender para Jimmy, mas depois entrou no quarto de seu irmão e viu o garoto se encolhendo de dor.

-JIMMY! –gritou Castiel furioso. Dean não deixou que o menino fugisse e levou ele de volta para o quarto de Emmanuel.

Dean olhou Emmanuel encolhido e tremendo, o menino estava sendo sufocado. Jimmy olhava tudo sem entender, ele não podia ser obrigado a gostar de Emmanuel, mas sabia que seu pai não deixaria que o outro sofresse. Dean empurrou o menino para Emmanuel.

-Não importa, não posso gostar desse menino. –disse Jimmy olhando para o jeito que Emmanuel se comportava.

-Lhe deve respeito menino, ele praticamente te criou…

-Não pedi por isso. –respondeu irritado.

-Não te criamos pra ser desse jeito. Eu te prometi que você seria feliz e é desse jeito que você quer ser feliz, rejeitando todo mundo que se apaixona por você? –perguntou Castiel alarmado com tudo aquilo.

Jimmy abaixou a cabeça confuso, ele queria chorar. Dean olhou tudo aquilo sem entender nada e depois se lembrou um pouco de Jimmy no passado. Depois olhou para Castiel confuso.

-Jimmy sabe que somos seus pais, não sabe? –perguntou Dean com cuidado.

-Papai se chama Anthony e mamãe Renee. –respondeu Jimmy confuso.

Castiel entendeu o que estava acontecendo, Jimmy estava novamente revivendo sua vida passada ao invés de viver a vida.

-Jimmy, lembra que eu te conheci e pedi emprestado seu corpo? –perguntou com cuidado, com sete anos Jimmy já tinha entendia mil coisas.

-Lembro. –respondeu.

-Então lembre-se de que eu te disse que queria que você fizesse sua vida do jeito que você quer, somos seus pais e isso não vai mudar nunca, eu te amo como meu filho, e eu te peço, por favor, aceite Emmanuel, não deixe que ele escape de seus dedos. –disse Castiel

Jimmy estava assustado ouvindo aquilo tudo, as coisas estavam confusas em sua mente, lembrava de coisas que nem lembrava que tinha vivido. Sabia que seus pais no passado era duas pessoas preconceituosas, não sabia porque tinha sido filho deles, mas naquela vida ele queria ser diferente, queria ser amado, mas não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo de ser machucado. Se aproximou de Emmanuel tremendo, tocou a mão do menino que tentava respirar. Uma luz ofuscou o quarto. Castiel e Dean viram como os meninos mais jovens eram envolvidos numa luz azul que os uniam de corpo e alma.

Logo os dois estavam deitado na cama de Emmanuel dormindo pacificamente , Dean estava confuso, não tinha entendido nada, mas assim que olhou Castiel soube que ele estava tranquilo e sabia o que era aquilo.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Dean baixinho.

-Suas almas ligaram. Jimmy esqueceu todo o seu passado, para viver o presente, foi isso que aconteceu. –respondeu igualmente baixinho.

-Eu amo você sabia! –disse Dean puxando Castiel para longe do quarto de Emmanuel.

 

}{

 

Dois dias depois Emmanuel e Jimmy apareceram juntos, pois tinha ficado dois dias apagados. Emmanuel estava feliz que Jimmy lhe correspondia naquele momento, e não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele, nada. E naquela noite faria o pequeno lhe amar para sempre. Mas Emmanuel sabia que não devia apressar as coisas que eles eram crianças ainda e como ele era poderoso era capaz de fazer Jimmy ficar gravido. Mehiel entendia a pressa de Emmanuel em fazer amor com Jimmy, mas não podia permitir que seu filho manchasse a reputação do pequeno Jimmy que ainda era um menino de sete anos.

 

}{

 

Sam tinha ficado completamente curado do sangue demoníaco que tinha em seu corpo, já não tinha nadinha de maligno em seu corpo e estava feliz que Castiel parou de lhe olhar estranho e deixava que ele brincasse com seus sobrinhos, para ele ainda era estranho ver que Dean um homem pode engravidar de outro homem. E com um tempo tinha se acostumado com aquilo. E com o próprio tempo tinha voltado a ser um caçador com seu irmão e marido do mesmo, mas era sempre deixado de fora, afinal ainda estudava direito e já estava terminando seu ano e já queria completar para receber o diploma.

E no final Sam tinha encontrado uma mulher que tinha mexido com sua alma, mas deixou que Dean e Castiel visse se não se tratava de mais um demônio querendo fazer maldades com ele, já estava cansado de sofrer. Tinha ficado feliz de ver que tinha matado Azazel que tinha matado sua primeira noiva e com a segunda esperava que nada acontecesse, afinal merecia ser feliz.

Dean foi feliz em saber que Sam estava amando Amber, ela sim era uma mulher fiel aos seus sentimentos e tinha sido testada com agua benta e todo tipo de coisas. Dean não queria que seu irmão sofresse de novo, afinal o mesmo tinha sofrido desde a morte de Jessica e não deixaria que o mesmo sofresse de novo, não valia a pena. Castiel tinha ouvido atentamente seu marido a respeito de Sam, sabia que devia proteger o outro também.

 


	7. A loucura de Metraton

Um tempo depois que tudo ficou na completa paz na Terra, Dean tinha pedido umas férias prolongadas para poder descansar de todas as batalhas que tinha acontecido a respeito do que o anjo Metraton queria com a Terra e com o céu. Castiel por outro lado estava procurando pelo paradeiro de Deus, e só ele poderia parar as loucuras de Metraton. Raphael não sabia como dar essa noticia ao seu filho, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde eles saberiam que Deus simplesmente desapareceu há muito mais tempo do que se imagina.

Com um tempo aconteceu algo completamente diferente em Miami e Dean ficou assustado quando assistiu na TV a gravação de uma vitima. Castiel estava chocado quando a vitima que tinha um símbolo angelical no peito feito com sangue e o que era pior é que o anjo que tinha se matado tinha dito seu nome no final. Mehiel olhou seu filho sem entender porque os anjos estavam apoiando ele, mesmo que o mesmo não disse nada a ninguém, a ninguém simplesmente, afinal ele era sempre visto pela família o tempo todo. Nem mesmo Bob que era especialista em vários símbolos tinha entendido o que tinha visto naquele momento.

 

}{

 

Enquanto isso no céu Metraton ria por tudo o que estava acontecendo na Terra, ele sabia que alguma hora Castiel ia aparecer para contar que não queria apoio de ninguém. Metraton queria destruir a família de Castiel, pois ele era o único que tinha a chave para encontrar Deus na Terra. Alguns anjos que estavam no céu com Metraton sabia que o mesmo estava completamente insano de verdade e que era capaz de cometer um desastre horrível em todo o universo. Metraton sabia que Castiel tinha se casado com um mortal que tinha se tornado um anjo assim que se casou com Castiel.

Metraton queria destruir completamente Castiel, sabia que não podia deixar esse anjo vivo, ou que ele pudesse encontrar Deus, ele não sabia o que o criador do universo faria, mas não gostaria de perder o trono, para esse Senhor que tinha criado os seres humanos para viver na Terra. Foi ele que tinha feito Adão e Eva ser expulsos do éden e ninguém conhecia essa historia. Metraton era completamente insano e ninguém tinha duvidas disso.

 

}{

 

-O que esses anjos querem com isso? –perguntou Dean com medo de ouvir a resposta.

-Sinceramente Dean eu não sei, nunca permitiria que alguém se matasse por mim, não faz o menor sentido para mim. –respondeu Castiel sentando ao lado de Dean, seus filhos foram para o colo do pai assustados.

-Será que isso tem a ver com Metraton pai? –perguntou Emmanuel olhando para Raphael que estava pensativo demais.

-Eu não sei isso esta muito confuso. –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Esse símbolo é totalmente diferente do que eu já vi. E se não me falha a memoria, esse símbolo representa um voto perpetuo com o nome no final do ritual. –disse Bob, desenhando o símbolo num papel.

-Isso é estranho Bob, não estamos sendo candidatos a presidência do céu! –resmungou Dean irritado que machucasse Castiel assim.

-Precisamos dar um basta nisso tudo! –reclamou Castiel se levantando com West em seu colo, o menino estava completamente assustado em seu colo.

-E como faremos isso? –perguntou Sam que entrava no bunker com sua noiva.

-Sammy! –gritou Dean indo abraçar o irmão mais novo.

-Dean algo errado? –perguntou Sam estranhando o comportamento de Dean.

-Não sei, só acho que isso é uma completa loucura daquele Metraton de merda. –respondeu soltando seu irmão e indo se esconder no abraço de Castiel.

-Vamos juntos descobrir o que ele quer com tudo isso te garanto. Vamos descobrir…

-Sua noiva sabe que somos caçadores? –perguntou Castiel olhando a garota que ficava lhe encarando.

-Sim, tivemos um probleminha onde moramos, um menino convocou um fantasma sem querer. –respondeu Sam abraçando a noiva.

Castiel olhou Dean, só tinha olhos para seu loiro, nunca se interessaria por aquela garota que lhe olhava com cobiça nos olhos, não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela, antes ela não lhe encarava daquele jeito, algo deve ter acontecido quando estiveram fora do bunker. Dean também tinha percebido que a noiva de Sam olhava seu marido com cobiça nos olhos, resolveu puxar seu marido para longe daquele lugar, puxando para o quarto deles.

-O que aconteceu Dean? –perguntou já sabendo que Dean também tinha visto os olhares e Amber.

-Amber, não gostei dos olhares dela para você. –resmungou, olhando West escondido no pescoço de Castiel.

-Só tenho olhos para você e ate parece que eu quero algo com uma mulher feia como ela. –respondeu olhando os olhos de Dean, para que ele visse que era sincero em seus sentimentos.

-Não deixe que Sam ouça você falando assim da noiva dele. –riu Dean.

West resmungou em seu sono, Dean pegou o menino com cuidado no colo e colocou o menino na cama de casal, queria abraçar o marido apertado. Dean estava completamente assustado com o que estava acontecendo naquele momento em varias partes do mundo, ainda não conseguia entender o que Metraton queria com as mortes desses anjos que pareciam apoiar Castiel em tudo.

 

}{

 

Logo o chefe dos demônios Crowley via como a fila do inferno aumentava, mas não entendia, sabia que alguém estava matando os humanos a torto e direito precisava deter essa pessoa antes que o corredor ficasse uma loucura. O rei dos demônios teve que deixar a doca e ir para Terra pesquisar quem estava assassinando os humanos. Crowley tinha visto um anjo ser manipulado por outro anjo desconhecido, ele sabia que precisava contatar Dean Winchester, pois sabia que ele estava casado com Castiel, só não sabia que esses dois fossem se casar, eram tão diferentes um do outro, mas depois Dean melhorou.

Crowley saiu daquele lugar sem fazer barulho e foi atrás de um telefone.

 

}{

 

O telefone tocava na mesa onde Dean estava fazendo umas pesquisas com o marido e Bob, ate Sam estava ajudando. Mehiel e Raphael preferiram ficar cuidando das crianças que eles já tinham batalhado demais em suas vidas. Dean olhou o celular, não reconhecia o numero.

-Alô? –perguntou.

- _Proteja-se Metraton quer matar seu marido. –disse a voz._

 _-_ Quem esta falando? –perguntou Dean assustado com aquilo.

- _Crowley. Eu vi Metraton manipulando a mente de um anjo, ele quer destruir sua família assim como Castiel. –disse Crowley._

-Porque devo confiar em você? –perguntou Dean confuso.

_-O próximo ataque vai acontecer em Winsconsin em Milwaukee. –disse e desligou o telefone._

-Liga a TV. –pediu Dean olhando diretamente para a TV.

E lá estava mais um ataque difamando Castiel. Castiel abraçou o marido ao vê-lo tremendo. Castiel sabia que precisava proteger Dean daquela vez, não deixaria que nada acontecesse com o seu garoto, não mesmo e daria um jeito em deter esse insano de Metraton.

-Quem era no telefone? –perguntou Sam olhando o irmão.

-Crowley. Ele disse que tinha visto Metraton manipulando a mente de um anjo e falou o endereço onde ia acontecer o ataque, acabamos de assistir. –respondeu se virando e abraçando Castiel.

-Crowley? Esse cara é o rei dos demônios…

-Quem se importa? Parece que ele não esta gostando do que Metraton esta fazendo. –interrompeu Dean irritado.

-Nisso Dean tem razão, não se pode matar os humanos a torto e direito, elas precisam seguir o curso da vida como as irmãs destino estipulou para suas vidas. –respondeu Castiel acariciando as costas de Dean que ainda tremia.

-Concordo com Castiel. Metraton esta destruindo não só a família de Castiel como também o mundo. –disse Bob largando um livro aberto.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Mehiel assustado.

-Crowley disse que Metraton queria destruir nossa família, fico me perguntando o que isso tudo tem a ver, não faz muito sentido. Precisamos pegar esse cretino. –respondeu Dean olhando o sogro.

-Você ainda tem aquele colar Castiel? –perguntou Raphael de repente.

-Sim, sempre carrego o tempo todo. –respondeu confuso.

-Aquilo você sabe que é uma chave para encontrar Deus certo? Mas Deus sumiu há mais tempo que você ficou sabendo. Eu tenho certeza de que Metraton tem dedo nisso, afinal ele sempre foi louco para possuir o mundo. –respondeu.

-E quando você pretendia me dizer? –perguntou Castiel bravo com o pai.

-Eu não sei, eu também estou procurando por ele há tempos, mas também não consegui chegar a lugar algum. –respondeu envergonhado de esconder coisas de seu filho mais velho.

-Colar? –perguntou Emmanuel curioso.

Castiel tirou o dito colar do bolso e entregou para Emmanuel, já sabia que não valia a pena carregar isso pra cima e pra baixo sabendo que o colar não deu nenhuma pista direito. Emmanuel assim que pegou o colar na mão uma imagem se viu refletida na parede branca.

 

}{

 

Em algum lugar no norte de Virginia um homem se escondia, tinha visto o sinal do chamado, mas não podia aparecer ainda. Tinha percebido que algo tinha acontecido para ser chamado assim de repente ele esperava que não fosse nada grave, afinal não tinha terminado de fazer o que queria fazer no mundo. O Homem olhou a tela e viu que era um grupo de pessoas lhe encarando assustados.

-A que devo a honra? –perguntou corado.

- _Quem é você? –perguntou Dean confuso._

 _-_ Oras, meu nome é Deus, mas a minha casca é Chuck Shurley. –respondeu.

- _Pode deter Metraton? Ele quer destruir minha família. –perguntou Emmanuel curioso._

 _-_ O que aquele mané aprontou? –respondeu revirando os olhos.

- _Está matando inocentes em seu nome, coisas que eu não quero, só quero ser deixado em paz e viver minha vida ao lado de minha família. –respondeu Castiel abraçando Dean e os filhos que estava por perto dele._

Chuck olhou bem para aquela imagem e sabia finalmente que tinha que proteger aquele anjo que tinha sido sofrido muito tempo, ele conhecia a historia de todo mundo, ele sabia que Metraton tinha feito muitas coisas más no céu e na Terra e também sabia que Metraton tinha dedo também no Éden, disso não tinha duvidas alguma, ele sabia que Metraton era um ser vil que só pensava em si mesmo, disso não podia deixar que ele continuasse a machucar a família de Castiel. Ele sabia que teria que ir para aquele lugar e ajudar a descobrir o que estava acontecendo e deter de uma vez por todas Metraton.

-Estou indo para ai. Eu sei onde fica. –respondeu rapidamente quando o pequeno menino que estava segurando a chave ia responder algo.

 

}{

 

-Como sabia como usar isso? –perguntou Raphael curioso, completamente curioso.

-Eu não sei, uma vez ouvi dizer que só eu tinha um poder de ativar a chave. –respondeu coçando a cabeça confuso.

-Obrigado, agora poderemos acabar de uma vez por todas esse anjo traidor. –disse Dean bagunçado o cabelo de genro.

Emmanuel sorriu e devolveu o colar para Dean, mas Dean fez que não e pendurou no pescoço do pequeno Emmanuel que sorriu feliz entendendo o que aquilo queria dizer, se ele era o único que poderia abrir a chave ele teria carrega-lo. Emmanuel preferiu deixar escondido debaixo de suas roupas, não deixaria que ninguém visse que carregava aquilo, a única coisa que poderia salvar sua família da ira de Metraton.


	8. O Fim

Então Chuck Shurley chegou no bunker da família de Castiel, ali eles traçaram seus planos para deter Metraton. Deus nunca se imaginou ouvir as loucuras que Metraton aprontou depois que conseguiu encontrar Castiel por um acaso. Deus que gostava de ser chamado de Chuck ainda não entendia porque Metraton queria uma vingança contra Castiel, nem o próprio sabia o porque. Naquela noite Dean puxou o marido para longe de sua futura cunhada. Dean levou Castiel para o quarto queria dormir, descansar um pouco de ouvir as estratégias para destruir Metraton e suas loucuras.

A família sabia que logo o fim estaria próximo, não podia evitar deixar que Metraton matasse todos os anjos do céu e também os hospedeiros dos anjos. Chuck sabia qual era o ponto fraco de Metraton, só precisava ter cuidado para não engana-lo, ele saberia na hora que tinha sido enganado, afinal Metraton sabia de muitas coisas tendo fugido para Terra há milhares de anos e vivido coo um colecionador de historias pelo mundo e ninguém sabia que ele era um anjo, todos achavam que ele era imortal. Um homem que não podia morrer.

Dean preferiria que esse anjo Metraton não tivesse nascido, só sabia matar as pessoas que não queria nada com ele. Metraton era um homem inescrupuloso e que só pensava em si mesmo, ele nunca tinha sido fã de todas as criaturas que Deus tinha colocado para viver na Terra assim que ele terminou de criar. Metraton queria que o mundo dos humanos fossem habitado pelos fortes anjos, eles sim que saberiam cuidar daquilo que o Pai criou.

 

}{

 

No bunker Dean ficou o tempo com Castiel, não gostava de como a noiva de seu irmão olhava para seu marido, ele tinha certeza de que algo tinha acontecido com a mulher para estar olhando daquele jeito para seu anjo favorito. Esperava sinceramente que ela não abusasse de sua paz, mas resolveu chamar seu irmão para conversar.

-O que deu em sua noiva, ela não para de olhar para meu marido. –resmungou olhando feio para noiva que estava longe deles.

-Anjo que ela foi possuída por um anjo, estava olhando estranho para tudo quando viemos para cá. –disse voltando a olhar a mulher que iria se casar.

-Porque não disse logo? –perguntou Dean furioso com o irmão.

-Não sei o que fazer com ela, não consigo nem falar com ela, ela fica muda…

-Ela foi possuída por um anjo muda, mas ela escuta, basta pedir que ela escreva. –disse Castiel que olhava atento para o marido, afinal nunca trairia seu loiro.

-Ok. –respondeu Sam indo para a noiva.

 

}{

 

Sam ficou conversando com a mulher anjo pelo papel e soube que ela só queria proteger Castiel que Metraton tinha armado uma armadilha se ele saísse do bunker, ela conhecia Metraton como um todo. Sam descobriu que Amber era um anjo chamada Hannah e tinha vivido no mesmo tempo que Metraton e tinha visto as coisas que Metraton fazia para conquistar suas metas e objetivos. Tinha ouvido tudo que Hannah escreveu num papel. Chuck resolveu que leria as historias de Hannah de sua própria boca, a curou.

-Metraton cortou sua língua fora não foi? –perguntou Chuck.

-Sim, ele disse que eu não devia falar nada para ninguém o que ele fazia que só ia atrapalhar todos os seus planos para o planeta Terra. –respondeu tomando uma agua que lhe entregaram.

-Porque olha tanto para meu marido? –perguntou Dean abraçando Castiel protetor.

-Metraton tem planos para ele, ele quer sua graça para que possa fechar imediatamente os portões do céu. Ele disse que a Terra deve ser habitada por anjos. –respondeu Hannah.

-Aquele anjinho de merda! –resmungou Dean apertado Castiel em seu abraço.

Castiel não sabia o que tinha feito para Metraton odiá-lo tanto. Era confuso se for ver, nem mesmo conhecia Metraton nos tempos que ainda vivia no céu como um anjo qualquer, um anjo que não sabia de nada no mundo ate que conheceu Dean, o homem que era certo para ele e que era a maior coisa que já lhe tinha acontecido.

-Eu não conheço Metraton, porque ele quer fazer essas coisas? –perguntou Castiel completamente confuso com o que ouvia.

-Metraton foi o único que fez que seus amigos no céu dissessem que você era um fracassado e que não conseguiria encontrar a sua outra metade. –respondeu Hannah se levantando e olhando para os lados querendo conhecer mais daquele lugar que estava.

-Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado desde o inicio, mas ainda não entendi o que ele quer com tudo isso…

-Você é poderoso Castiel, você tocou a alma de todos os anjos no céu, fez deles guerreiros de verdade que acredita em si mesmo, sem ter conversas de outros. Por outro lado você também tem poderes como seu irmão Emmanuel. –interrompeu Hannah.

-Impossível. –respondeu Castiel olhando para suas mãos, ainda não conseguia entender de todo sua historia pela boca daquele anjo.

-É a mais pura verdade. –respondeu Chuck olhando para o anjo que estava querendo se esconder.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? –perguntou Raphael ele também queria entender como seu filho Castiel poderia ser um anjo poderoso e não demonstrar nenhum poder.

-Castiel descobriu seus poderes anos atrás, mas que nunca mais quis usar, não se lembra? –perguntou Chuck apertando o ombro de Castiel.

Castiel bateu braço de Chuck para longe, ele não queria se lembrar daquilo que tinha feito em seu passado, achava que tinha sido alguém por perto, nunca que ele tinha feito algo como aquilo em seu passado.

 

}{

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Castiel estava furioso por seus amigos estarem lhe dando as costas, mas sabia que tinha algum motivo oculto por trás, mas não deixou que nada daquilo lhe abalasse, afinal sabia que nunca iria recuperar a amizade de seus chamados amigos que lhe devam as costas naquele momento. Castiel fugiu do meio daquele caos que eles estavam, anjos que não apoiavam as ordens de Metraton, ou Miguel, ambos lutavam para tomar o controle daquilo que tinha sempre estava em paz há muito tempo. Em um canto Castiel tinha ficado ajoelhado tentando entender o porque seus amigos tinham lhe dado as costas naquele momento tão critico._

_Então de um momento ou outro o chão começou a se abrir e seguir uma linha reta ate os anjos de Metraton, afinal Castiel apoiava seu tio Michael e Gabriel. Assustado Castiel deu um passo para trás, mas a rachadura do chão ainda seguia e Castiel resolveu levantar voo para fugir, mas assim que olhou para rachadura viu ela tomando formas, símbolos de apoio a Michael e Gabriel. Então assim que tudo terminou Castiel brilhou tanto que nenhum anjo que lutava suportava e se cobriam, mas aqueles que estavam com os mantos negros que apoiam Metraton tinha sido mortos e no chão só permanecia aqueles que estavam com os mantos de apoio ao Michael eles sim suportava o brilho brilhante, ela transmitia muita paz e amor._

**_Fim flashback_ **

 

Castiel soube que algo por fim tinha deito naquele tempo, mas nunca pensou que ele fosse ser lembrado disso, afinal nunca mais tentou, com medo de matar mais anjos, anjos puros que apoiavam a volta do grande Deus.

-Só que eu não me lembro como foi que eu causei aquilo. –disse resolvendo se sentar no sofá.

-Está dentro de seu coração Castiel. –respondeu Hannah.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? –perguntou confuso.

-Mesmo estando ao lado de Metraton naquela época, eu vi e ouvi tudo o que ele disse ao seu respeito, ele disse que você tinha despertado o poder do amor que tinha dentro de você, disse que a traição e fúria de perder seus amigos fizeram você se abrir mais. Seus chamados amigos naquela época foram mortos depois daquela luz, e eles estavam usando o manto negro. Os mantos brancos são os mais puros que existem no céu. –respondeu Hannah.

-Porque não morreu? –perguntou Raphael estranhando.

-Estava de manto branco, no momento em que aquela luz atingiu o prédio de Metraton eu estava colocando o manto branco, estava pronta para deixa-lo, mas ele me pegou depois e me cortou a língua. –respondeu nervosa, aqueles tempos tinham sido sombrios .

-Porque? –perguntou um confuso Mehiel.

-Metraton matou o homem que eu amava e se eu quisesse sobreviver eu tinha que ficar ao seu lado. –respondeu se levantando queria se esticar.

Castiel entendeu, torceu a cabeça se lembrando de Hannah, ele sabia que tinha sido o amante dela.

-Gaadriel não esta morto, ele prendeu ele no mais profundo calabouço do prédio dele. Quando ele sumiu naquele dia, eu fui ate lá, mas as prisões daquele prédio não me perdia libertar ninguém. –respondeu Castiel coçando a cabeça.

-Acho que matarei Metraton quando o encontre. –disse Hannah furiosa.

-Acho que todos queremos nossas vinganças Hannah. –disse Chuck, o Pai de todos os anjos.

Chuck chocou todos falando daquele jeito, afinal o anjo era conhecido por respeitar todos, mas naquele momento era coo se ele quisesse mostrar que Metraton também tinha aprontado com ele, mas tinha gostado de ter ficado preso na Terra, pois tinha conhecido muitas coisas boas. Deus tinha visto o quando os humanos gostavam de aprender com os erros e aprendeu muito com eles.

Castiel entendeu que Deus também poderia ser uma mais vitima das loucuras de Metraton, afinal o mesmo não escondia que queria destruir a humanidade e deixar que o mundo fosse habitado por anjos. Raphael sabia que algo precisavam fazer para deter Metraton de destruir tudo o que via pela frente.

 

}{

 

Dias se passaram e Chuck tinha conseguido dar com Metraton e fez com que ele fosse preso numa algema para anjos, dali ele não poderia mais praticar as magias angelicais. Foi ali naquele momento que Metraton virou um mero humano sem poderes algum e que ele foi preso na pior prisão do país. Castiel quando soube que Chuck conseguiu transformar Metraton num mero humano riu muito, afinal o homem tinha destruído sua vida mesmo não conhecendo ele pessoalmente.

Então o final foi assim, Metraton nunca poderia praticar magias e nunca poderia sair daquelas marcas que as algemas que Dean tinha achado no porão bunker. Seus antepassados eram pessoas boas que sabia que enfrentariam coisas ruins no mundo e logo assim que Metraton foi preso o mundo, o pais onde vivia já não sofria com fantasmas, lobisomens, vampiros, metamorfo e entre outras criaturas das trevas. Então Dean entendeu aquilo tudo só podia ser magia das coisas que Metraton queria fazer no mundo.

Chuck disse que Metraton só queria que a Terra fosse habitado por anjos, e que a única maneira de fazer os humanos saírem dela era transformar algumas delas em assassinos e o pior de todos nem todas as pessoas que ele usou eram pessoas do mal, tinha pessoas de bem que tinha perdido uma família inteira pela maldição que Metraton usou. Então Castiel soube para o que servia o seu poder e quis tentar novamente.

Foi naquela noite depois que Metraton foi preso que Castiel conseguiu restaurar a paz do mundo e devolver pessoas que estavam mortas a vida. Ate mesmo aquelas pessoas que estavam mortas por anos, somente aqueles últimos quinze anos. Dean foi capaz de ver sua falecida mãe com seu pai. Olhou Castiel sem entender como.

-Quando sua mãe morreu, estava por aqui, tentando achar Deus. –disse abraçando seu marido apertado.

-Obrigado por me devolver minha mãe e meu pai. Te amo meu anjo. –respondeu beijando os lábios de Castiel.

-Te amo mais. –respondeu depois do beijo.

John e Mary viram seu filho mais velho beijando um homem e não conseguiram entender, mas viram que eles eram felizes juntos. Tinha visto três crianças rodeando eles.

Sam tinha visto Hannah deixando o corpo de Amber, mas também tinha visto sua antiga noiva. Jessica tinha sido o amor de sua vida e quando ela morreu sentiu morrer com ela, afinal era uma pessoa boa demais para ele e ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, afinal tinha aprendido a gostar de Amber.

 

}{

 

Castiel e Dean ficaram no bunker, afinal era ali moravam e queria continuar ali. Mas agora eles levaram o trabalho como agentes do FBI a sério e viviam prendendo ladrões. Sam tinha conseguido se tornar advogado e tinha se casado com Jessica depois se decidir, Amber na época disse que ainda amava o ex e correu atrás dele, Sam não ficou atrás, afinal foi atrás de Jessica. Raphael e Mehiel decidiram que ficariam com Castiel e Dean.

Bobby tinha voltado para sua casa que tinha sido trancada para que ninguém invadisse, mas daquela vez ele montou uma oficina melhor e tinha empregados. John tinha voltado para seu antigo emprego, assim como Mary.

 

Fim

 


End file.
